Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti
by Aimore
Summary: Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran suaminya sehingga ia bisa begitu menyakitinya. Terus dan selalu menyakitinya hingga ia hampir mati rasa. Segala tindakan yang ia kira patut dilakukan ternyata menjadi bumerang. Pada akhirnya Naruto harus menerima semua hal buruk ini sebagai balasan. another Version of Wanita yang kubenci, Wanita yang Kunikahi. #2 NEW PART VI. RnR please?
1. Part I

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) kusakiti**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

**a Naruhina Fanfiction by Aimore**

**Slight Sasusaku, Narusaku**

**Family/ Angst**

**T semi M**

**another Version of Wanita yang kubenci wanita yang kunikahi**

**Bad! Naru**

**No bashing Chara**

**DLDR!**

* * *

Hujan kapanpun tetap sama. Tidak kemarin, hari ini, bahkan esok.

Hujan meneteskan partikel air sampai ke bumi. Hujan membawa segala massa yang terakumulasi luruh bersama tiap tetesnya. Bukan hujan sebenarnya. Entahlah. Hujan yang ia rasakan kini tidak ada bandingannya. Hujan darah? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika begitu daripada hujan luka ini_ hujan yang menginfeksi seluruh ketahanan tubuhnya.

_''Aku_ aku telah menodainya.''_

Dengan kalimat ambigu itu saja ia cukup mengerti! Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa mengerti. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya. Bagaimana bisa ia_ ah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya dengan kata apa. Ia terlalu tak mengerti. Otaknya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk mengerti.

Ini permasalahan yang serius. Hinata seorang wanita. Seharusnya Naruto mengerti itu kan? Tapi kenapa pria itu bisa menyakitinya sedemikian dalam? Kenapa ia melakukan hal ini? Kenapa ia sekejam ini?

'Aku wanita, aku istrinya, aku yang mencintainya.'

Berulang kali begitu. Kenapa ia tidak mengerti? Hinata terlalu mencintai pria itu, suaminya, Uzumaki Naruto yang membencinya.

Wanita itu mengejang, ''benar. Naruto sangat membenciku.'' Saking sakitnya sampai ia lupa dengan kata lain selain sakit?

Lengkungan senyum muncul begitu saja di bibirnya. Wanita bodoh itu tersenyum. Tersenyum akan penderitaannya. Tersenyum karena kesakitannya. Memangnya apalagi yang mau ia lakukan kalau menangis pun sudah tak bisa? Tersenyum. Setidaknya hal itu masih bisa dilakukannya. Sebelum nantinya ia sama sekali tidak bisa yang namanya menangis_ bahkan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sebuah ninja hitam terparkir di depan apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah juga tak terlalu sederhana. Sang pengendara berjalan santai setelah melepas helmnya-menuju tempat yang beberapa tahun ini selalu menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

Gadis-Mantan gadis- itu tak beranjak dari posisinya. Air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan turunan air _shower _ yang menghujani tubuh ringkihnya. Wanita itu meringkuk. Bukan karena kedinginan. Bahkan dinginnya air yang menggeluti badannya tak terasa. Padahal sudah lebih dari dua jam ia dalam keadaan begitu. Lebih dari dua jam_ setelah ia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Wanita itu memukul perut ratanya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pantas! Ia kotor. Rasanya berapapun debit air yang disiramkan padanya pun tidak akan bisa membuatnya bersih. Tidak ada yang bisa menariknya dari kehinaaan ini. Ia bodoh!

Brengsek! Mungkin pria itu yang sebenarnya brengsek karena telah menyiksanya begini. Kenapa? Ia tak pernah tahu apa kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan pada pria itu. Tapi kenapa ia tega melakukan hal ini padanya? Padahal setahunya-seingatnya mereka berteman_ bersahabat. Apa sebenarnya yang pria itu pikirkan? Ia sudah beristri, ia juga tahu tidak lama lagi wanita ini akan menjadi istri orang lain. Sungguh kalimat tanya apa lagi yang pantas terlontar untuknya? Apa pria itu sudah tidak waras? Tapi kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa harus ia yang sedang mengalami masa indah sebelum pernikahannya? Ia yang menjaga mahkota berharganya untuk suaminya kelak. Kenapa harus ia? Kenapa pria yang jelas-jelas tahu tentang dirinya? Pria yang benar mengerti perasaannya? KENAPA?!

Ketika dalam teguh dirinya memiliki asa yang sedang tingginya mengangkasa, dan ia laksana petir tanpa tedeng aling menyambarnya. Menghempaskan impiannya sampai dasar. Menguburnya hingga tak ada lagi sisa.

Sudah hampir sejam pemuda emo itu menunggu pemilik kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak biasanya gadisnya itu seperti ini. Terlebih hari ini mereka ada janji. Sejenak ia termangu di balik pintu yang terkunci.

Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak mengkode gerak langkahnya yang menyepat sehingga dengan sekali tendangan luar biasa keras ia mampu membobol pintu itu. Hanya satu yang ada di otaknya, ''SAKURA!''

.

.

.

.

Hening. Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu tampak tiada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Ruangan itu berantakan. Dokumen bersebaran di mana-mana. Bahkan laptop seharga barang kebutuhan rumah tangga selama dua bulan miliknya sudah menjadi bahan amukannya. Permukaannya yang semula halus berkilau sedetik saja keadaannya jauh parah. Sudah banyak pula ketukan terdengar dari luar ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini. Namun tak satupun yang berani memasuki ruangan. Hanya dengan teriakan sarat akan emosi saja orang-orang yang semula berniat menemuinya urung.

'Sial!'

Dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ruas jemarinya ia hantamkan pada permukaan meja yang terlapisi kaca tebal. Membuat permukaan kulit tangannya membiru, bahkan sedikit berdarah.

.

.

.

Debu beterbangan di mana-mana, membuat siapa saja yang terkena bisa bersin. Tidak. Tidak untuk wanita satu ini. Gerakannya sedari tadi sama saja. Membersihkan debu. Membersihkan rumah. Semuanya ia lakukan sebagai pelampiasan. Ia tidak membiarkan sekelumit sesakpun menghimpit dadanya. Ia ingin sejenak_ melupakan rasa sakitnya, rasa kecewanya, rasa- semua rasa- tak nyaman yang terakumulasi dalam dirinya. Ia ingin sebentar saja bebas dari beban sakit yang menggelantungi pundaknya.

Debu-debu itu berebut merasuk manik lavendernya tanpa ampun. Mengakibatkan mata indah itu sekejap saja tampak menyedihkan. Tetapi justru itulah yang Hinata inginkan. Debu yang bisa menjadi dalih baginya untuk menangis karena matanya yang perih. Debu-debu itu yang akan membuat ia bisa kembali membersihkan mata dengan kata lain menangis. Sayangnya upaya yang telah berjam-jam dilakukannya itu tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Tak ada air mata yang serius menuruni pipinya. Hanya setetes-dua tetes kemudian mengering begitu saja di bawah mata. Matanya merah. Merah sekali. Mengingat iris sebelumnya yang berwarna lavender. Warna itu tak lagi tampak membuat indah matanya. Hanya merah. Semerah luka baru di dadanya. Padahal luka lainnya sudah mengering menjadi hitam. Dan kini luka hitam itu harus tertumpuk lagi dengan luka baru. Luka yang merah.

''Hinata. Kukira kau tidak di rumah. Dari tadi ibu pencet bel apa kau tak dengar?'' suara keras khas mertuanya terdengar menyapa indra pendengarannya yang sejak dari ditulikannya. Tanpa menoleh ia hanya mengucapkan dua patah kata, ''maafkan aku.'' lemah sekali suaranya. Hampir dikatakan seperti bisikan.

Namun telinga ibu mertuanya mungkin masih teramat normal sampai bisa mendengar suara lemah itu.

Kushina melihat-lihat rumah anaknya ini. Bersih. Sangat bersih malah. Itu yang ada di benaknya ketika melihat tidak ada noda di lantai maupun barang yang ada di sana. Maniknya bersiur pada menantunya. Senyum yang baru saja terulas di bibirnya pudar begitu saja melihat keadaan Hinata. Bukan berarti dengan posisinya yang dibelakangi oleh wanita yang hampir setahun ini menjadi istri dari anaknya ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Dengan langkah perlahan Kushina mendekati menantu yang sangat ia cintai. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak kiri Hinata. Tidak ada respon kentara selain kediaman Hinata. Sesaat suasana tegang tanpa ada pembicaraan berarti. Kushina masih betah dengan posisinya. Sedang Hinata tak bergeming dalam lamunan kosongnya.

Serentak Hinata termangu lantaran Kushina memeluknya tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa. Tapi hatinya sedikit menghangat. Sejurus balasannya memeluk ibu mertuanya setetes air mata terjatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintah.

''Hinata, apa kau tak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, Nak?''

Tak sempat terlintas pertanyaan seperti itu akan diajukan oleh mertuanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kushina bisa berpikiran demikian? Satu hal yang Hinata lupakan adalah bahwa Kushina_

''Aku mencintai Naruto-kun Bu. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain menikah dengan orang yang dicintai.'' lagi-lagi suaranya hanya seperti bisikan.

''Ibu harap memang begitu.''

_Sama-sama wanita.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, ''tapi Hinata. Kau punya Ibu yang menyayangimu, kau boleh mengeluh apa saja pada ibu jika kau merasa tak bahagia.'' Kushina menatap wajah Hinata. Hatinya agak tersentil mendapati menantunya dalam keadaan begini. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengamati langsung hubungan anak dan menantunya ini. Yang ia tahu bahwa keduanya saling mencintai. Dan setelah sekarang melihat tubuh rapuh Hinata. Mata tegarnya yang seolah menyimpan banyak sekali kesedihan. Ia tak yakin dengan asumsinya selama ini.

"Hinata..." Nada iba kentara dari perucapan Kushina. Wanita itu sungguh menyanyangkan jika memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata. Ia sudah sangat menyayangi menantunya. Bahkan ia tidak akan memaafkan Naruto jika ia benar melukai istrinya.

Hinata mengulas senyum di bibirnya_ hanya senyum dari bibir, senyum untuk sandiwara, dan senyum oleh kepalsuan.

''Ibu tak perlu cemas. Aku_ ''

''_ aku ba-hagia.''

Terkadang kesakitan bisa menjadi jimat yang ampuh dalam menjalani segala problema kehidupan.

.

.

.

Pintu utama rumah Namikaze itu terbuka sejurus kemudian muncul sesosok pria berwajah lesu dengan tampilan jauh dari kata rapi. Bahkan sangat tidak enak dipandang. Mata birunya yang biasanya berkilat cerah kini tampak sayu. Rambut kuning yang biasanya terbentuk rapi kini acak-acakan. Jas kerjanya pun tersampir di bahunya begitu saja.

''Ibu! Kenapa bisa di sini?'' serunya kaget bercampur sebal kala mendapati ibunya sedang bersama ist_ ah wanita itu entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sebuah senyum terlempar ke arah pria-kacau itu. Kushina mengernyit, ''apa-apaan kau ini! Pulang bukannya mengucapkan salam dan mencium istrimu. Malah datang tiba-tiba dengan penampilan_ '' ibu satu anak ini menelisik penampilan putra semata wayangnya dengan ekspresi jengah.

''_ kau sungguh kacau. Dan apakah begitu caramu menyambut kedatangan orangtuamu sendiri? Huh.'' Kushina berkata sengit tanpa menghiraukan raut sebal Naruto sama sekali.

''Iya iya. Memangnya ada apa sih ibu sampai kemari?'' tanya Naruto masih dengan nada enggan.

''Apa salah kalau seorang ibu ingin mengunjungi anak dan menantunya?'' sahut wanita 40-an itu sinis. Ia begitu tak suka melihat kelakuan anaknya sekarang ini. Kushina jadi ragu untuk mempercayai Hinata. Benaknya jadi menerka-nerka ulang tentang spekulasi singkatnya tadi.

Drtt

Naruto lekas mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya lalu menerima panggilan masuk, ''halo?''

''Apa! aku segera ke sana.''

Ponsel tipis lebarnya ia kembalikan ke kantong. Tanpa mengindahkan tata krama Naruto langsung saja meninggalkan dua wanita itu.

''Narutoooo! mau kemana?''

Naruto menoleh dengan enggan, ''rumah sakit. Sakura di sana.''

Kushina melirik Hinata yang semenjak kepulangan Naruto tak berkata sedikitpun.

''Kalau begitu ajak Hinata.'' tukasnya membuat Hinata sontak saja mendongakkan kepalanya.

''Apa?''

Raut keberatan nampak di wajah Naruto.

''Kupikir kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti ucapanku Naruto.''

.

.

.

**Buagh**

Satu pukulan menyambut kedatangannya. Naruto tersungkur beberapa langkah menghempas tembok rumah sakit.

Hinata sontak menutup mulutnya, gerakannya refleks menjauh dari dua pria yang sedang dibakar amarah.

Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah pria di depannya. Oniksnya berkilat tajam menatap safir yang juga menatapnya sengit. Satu pukulan dilayangkan lagi pada pipi Naruto.

Tidak ada perlawanan yang ia berikan. Naruto hanya diam menanggapi pukulan demi pukulan yang dilancarkan padanya. Bahkan keributan itu pun tak ada yang menghalau sama sekali. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan para petugas keamanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura brengsek!"

Wajah yang sudah lebam karena pukulan itu mengembangkan senyum sinis, membuat amarah Sasuke makin memuncak. Satu pukulan lagi hingga Naruto benar-benar beringsut jatuh menghempas lantai. Ia tidak pingsan. Pria itu hanya menatap pada arah kosong. Bukan pukulan Sasuke yang membuat sakit. Tapi wanita itu, wanita yang ia- juga Sasuke cintai. Naruto sadar apa yang dilakukannya menyakiti banyak pihak, terutama Sakura.

Otaknya masih saja mengelak bahwa ada yang jauh lebih terluka daripada yang lainnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" tegas Naruto. Safirnya menatap oniks yang sedari tadi berkilat tajam padanya.

Dadanya semakin sesak. Luka merah yang baru saja ada makin menganga. Kejam! Rasanya seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya menghantam hatinya serentak. Kejam! Pria itu kejam! Suaminya sungguh kejam!

Suara tawa menggelegar di depan ruang UGD itu. Tawa ejekan, tawa kebencian, dan tawa kemarahan. Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mantan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau telah menyakitinya dan sekarang kau bilang kau ingin bertanggung jawab? Kau memang brengsek Naruto! Kau bahkan mengatakannya tanpa peduli perasaan istrimu."

Hinata melirik pria-suaminya melalui ekor matanya. Ia tidak berani memandang safir itu. Ia takut safir Naruto bisa menemukan titik kesedihan yang sangat dalam dari matanya. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Terang saja karena Naruto tidak mungkin peduli dengan dirinya. Wanita yang sangat ia benci. Uh!

'Sial! Wanita itu_ Aku sangat membencinya!'

Safir Naruto menatap tajam wanita yang menunduk di depan pintu UGD. Ia semakin kesal menyadari bahwa wanita itu masih ada. Bahkan wanita itu adalah ist_ Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak sudi menganggapnya sebagai istri. Hinata_ Wanita itu yang salah! Semuanya itu terjadi karena salahnya!

'Kalau saja wanita sialan itu tidak masuk dalam kehidupanku. Hidupku pasti tidak akan sekacau ini!'

"Hentikan tatapan brengsekmu itu! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Sasuke berang. Amarahnya kembali meluap melihat ekspresi pria yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Jelas sekali kebencian terarah pada satu-satunya wanita di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke kembali menyengkeram kerah Naruto. Napasnya tak beraturan saking besarnya amarah yang ia pendam.

"_Satu hal kuberitahukan padamu. Kau ingin mendapatkan Sakura, "

"Langkahi dulu mayatku." ucapnya tegas seraya menghempas keras tubuh pria brengsek itu. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak memasuki ruangan di mana tunangannya berada. Sekilas ia melirik Hinata. Penderitaan yang teramat sangat kentara dari tubuh rapuh wanita itu. Sesaat Sasuke termangu. Ia tidak menyangka pria brengsek itu bisa menyakiti wanita ini sebegitu kejam.

Naruto bangkit perlahan. Mendecih singkat ia lekas beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan wanita yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Apabila antara benci dan cinta memang beda tipis. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa dalam kantong kebenciannya terhadapku, ada sedikit ruang untuk cinta?

.

.

.

.

**Maybe TBC. Uh! I Dunno.**

.

.

**A/N : Versi lain dari wanita yang kubenci, wanita yang kunikahi. Tapi kayaknya agak nyambung ya dg fic sebelumnya?**

**Entahlah. Anggap saja ini versi berbeda dg tema yg sama itu.**

**Satu hal perlu saya beritahukan, saya sama sekali tidak berniat membashing siapapun di sini. Itu hanyalah kebutuhan cerita saja. Mohon maaf bila ada fans yang tersinggung.**

**Hope you like it guys... Review, jika berkenan of course silahkan!**


	2. Part II

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

**a Naruhina fanfiction **

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti Part II**

**Family/Angst**

**T semi M**

**Bad! Naru**

**Slight Sasusaku, Narusaku**

**DLDR**

* * *

Nuansa hening bertahan. Kedua sosok sadar itu tak bergeming, hanya sorot tak terdefinisi yang mengarah pada sosok terbaringlah yang terlihat jelas. Baru saja setelah wanita yang sejak tadi menjadi objek perhatian keduanya terbangun, ruangan itu terkesan hidup dengan adanya suara. Kini kebisuan kembali membungkam ruangan khas berbau obat setelah wanita merah muda itu kembali memasuki alam tidurnya.

.

.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Suara _heels_ bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Suaranya terdengar semakin dekat hingga mencapai titik lenyap ketika wanita berperawakan tinggi ramping itu memasuki suatu ruangan.

''Bagaimana keadaannya?'' tanya wanita itu tanpa basa-basi.

''Seperti yang kau lihat.'' Sasuke melirik teman tunangannya sekilas. Wanita itu tampak berbeda sekarang. Raut jahil dan keceriaan yang dulu biasanya terpampang kini nihil. Hanya raut iba dan cemas yang kentara dari wajah cantiknya. Sasuke cukup mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah sahabat Ino dari dulu. Ia sangat tahu kedekatan mereka.

Ino melirik wanita di samping kiri ranjang. Dahinya mengerut. Terlihat matanya bergerak-gerak.

''Kau, Hinata kan?'' Ino menghampiri Hinata tepat di sampingnya. Seketika itu senyumnya merekah. Ia lekas memeluk wanita yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa.

''Astaga Hinata. Kau tambah cantik saja. Sampai-sampai aku hampir tak mengenalimu.'' seloroh Ino.

Hinata tersenyum.

''Bagaimana kabarmu Ino? Lama sekali tidak bertemu.'' Tak hanya Ino yang pangling. Hinata pun demikian. Itulah mengapa ia tidak bersuara ketika Ino tiba-tiba datang.

.

.

.

''Masih ingat rumah ternyata. Kupikir kau sudah lupa dengan tugasmu sebagai is_ tri.'' suaranya tajam menusuk, namun kata terakhirnya agak tersendat.

Rasanya tidak enak sekali disambut dengan tatapan tajam dan perkataan pedas. Hinata menghela napas lelah. Memang salahnya karena ia malah menetap di Rumah Sakit berjam-jam sementara suaminya di rumah. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang dilakukannya salah. Tetapi ia memang sengaja melakukakannya. Awalnya Hinata hanya belum siap dimarahi Naruto nantinya jika tadi ia ikut pulang bersama suaminya itu. Tapi sekarang, setelah pulang ia justru merasa bersalah. Naruto benar. Hinata nyaris melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi sungguh, apa yang ia lakukan tadi tidak tanpa alasan. Sebentar saja ia hanya ingin lepas dari beban kesehariannya.

''Maafkan aku. Tadi aku menjenguk Sakura.'' jelas Hinata. Suaranya tetap terdengar lembut.

Mendengar nama wanita itu disebut tak pelak membuat Naruto terkesiap. Dadanya Tiba-tiba bergejolak. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyeruduknya.

''Sakura_ bagaimana keadaannya?'' tanpa ia sadari pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mulut Hinata bergerak-gerak tak pasti. Ia ingin menjawab namun bibirnya kelu. Kata-kata yang hendak ia keluarkan tercekal di tenggorokan dan hanya bisa kembali tertelan.

Safir Naruto sayu. Perasaannya tak tentu. Ia antara khawatir, marah, benci. Semuanya campur aduk. Entah kenapa, tapi yang pasti ia merasa tak nyaman dengan semua itu. Bahkan rasa muak yang biasanya nomor satu ada di hatinya sekarang ini tak terasa adanya.

''Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?'' suara Naruto terdengar lemah, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hinata meringis, sebegitu pedulinyakah Naruto dengan Sakura?

''Sakura... Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.''

Naruto menunduk, dahinya ia pijit pelan. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia tidak bisa memahami perasaan sejenis apa yang sedang mengganjalnya ini.

Manik lavendernya menatap pilu pria itu. Walaupun ia sangat dibenci oleh Naruto. Walau ia selalu disakiti olehnya. Tapi Hinata juga tidak bisa melihat suaminya_ pria yang begitu dicintainya terpuruk seperti ini.

Nalurinya sebagai seorang istri sepintas menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap pria itu_ pria yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat rapuh. Namun keinginan itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Hinata cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh yang memang bukan miliknya. Tubuh itu_ hanya milik Naruto seorang. Entah milik wanita lain juga atau tidak.

''Hinata.. Aku punya satu permohonan. Bisakah kau_ mengabulkannya?''

''Apapun yang bisa aku lakukan.''

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia. Di apartemen Sakura. Hinata benar melakukan apa yang diminta suaminya. Kendati merasa iri Hinata tetap melakukannya. Hanya saja, sebenarnya siapa yang istri Naruto? Ia kan? Tidakkah Naruto tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Hinata saat ini? Bagaimana bisa Naruto menyuruh ia yang merupakan istrinya untuk merawat wanita lain? Rasanya Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak berharga. Seorang istri yang merawat wanita yang dicintai suaminya. Huh. Seolah-olah ialah penghalang diantara keduanya. Tanpa bisa dihalau hal itu menambah luka baru lagi pada dirinya.

Hinata menghela napas. Barangkali egonya harus dibuang sementara.

Hinata tidak membenci Sakura. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi_ sekali lagi ia sedikit... iri. Ia istri Naruto. Ia wanita yang dinikahinya? Kenapa sekali saja tak pernah Naruto menganggapnya? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya bisa saja meluncur tiba-tiba jika ia terus berkelut dengan sesuatu yang sangat menyesakkan ini. Satu hal terlintas di benaknya, 'apalah arti sebuah status.' Barangkali Sakura terlalu beruntung sehingga dicintai dua pria sekaligus. Sementara ia_ mencintai satu pria saja sakitnya tak terkira.

Namun inilah yang harus ia lakukan, tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Hinata harus menurut pada suaminya. Sesaat ia termenung. Jika Naruto memang begitu peduli dengan Sakura di saat seperti ini, apa dia juga akan peduli padanya ketika ia rapuh?

'Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja tidak mungkin.'

Naruto peduli dengan Sakura karena dia mencintainya. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia tetap harus bersyukur hanya dengan kebencian Naruto padanya. Mungkin ini sudah yang terbaik.

Ino sudah berkali-kali berteriak frustasi melihat Sakura. Bukan hanya marah, tetapi ia murka dengan orang yang sudah membuat Sakura seperti ini. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke, apalagi Sakura tidak memberitahu Ino perihal peristiwa itu.

Sakura belum begitu pulih. Fisiknya memang tak apa. Tapi hatinyalah yang sakit tiada terobati. Sakura depresi. Sedari tadi ia terus menggumam kata tidak jelas seraya menjambak rambut merah mudanya keras-keras. Air mata pun tak ketinggalan menghiasi wajah cantik yang sekarang terlihat nelangsa. Ia tak sanggup menumpu beban kehinaan yang ada pada dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sakura bahkan merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia tak ubahnya wanita hina yang tidak bisa menjaga apa yang harus ia jaga untuk calon suaminya. Sakura sudah tidak punya muka untuk tetap bersanding dengan Sasuke.

''Ya Tuhan... Hinata, siapa sebenarnya bajingan yang sudah membuat Sakura begini? Siapapun dia aku bersumpah Tuhan akan mengutuknya."

Ino menatap sahabatnya miris, "Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku yakin, hanya orang brengseklah yang mau menyakiti perempuan sebaik Sakura.'' ia menumpahkan semua amarahnya yang tak tertahan. Bagaimana bisa ditolerir? Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Ino sedikit banyak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Seberapa pedih hatinya sekarang.

Hinata diam dalam kekalutan. Kenapa masalahnya jadi sepelik ini? Kenapa Naruto harus melakukan itu pada Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak puas dengan menyakiti ia saja? Hinata bisa menerima jika ia yang Naruto sakiti, karena ia istrinya. Tidak apa. Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Cinta seperti apa yang Naruto rasakan sehingga dia sampai buta langkah?

Andai Ino tahu jika orang yang tadi ia sumpahi adalah suaminya. Apa dia akan menarik sumpahnya? Atau bahkan makin menyumpahi Naruto dengan kutukan yang lebih menyedihkan?

Andai Ino tahu orang brengsek yang ia katakan itu adalah suaminya. Apa dia akan memaafkannya? Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian paling buruk apa yang bisa menimpa Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto akan dibenci banyak orang. Terlebih jika orang-orang tahu bahwa Naruto yang telah beristri dirinya telah menodai gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Gadis yang adalah tunangan sahabatnya juga. Setelah hal itu diketahui semua orang akan tahu bagaimana rumah tangga mereka dan bagaimana kelakuan Naruto kepadanya selama ini. Apa kata orang-orang itu?

.

.

.

''Bagaimana Hinata, apa dia sudah kembali seperti semula?''

"Dia masih trauma.''

Naruto menunduk. Safir yang semula berbinar menanti kabar gembira redup seketika. Ia lemas hanya mendengar pernyataan itu.

''Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukannya?''

Alis Naruto bertaut.

''Malam itu, kenapa Naruto-kun melakukannya?'' isak Hinata sedikit keluar meski sudah mati-matian ia tahan. Padahal ia sudah memasang ekspresi tegar. Tapi pikiran itu, ketidakmengertian dirinya akan alasan Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak pantas membuat ketegarannya goyah. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura. Naruto harus tahu perasaannya. Perasaan seorang istri yang kecewa.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Tubuhnya yang tadi lemas tiba-tiba saja menegang. Ia menatap tajam wanita di depannya.

''Terang saja karena aku mencintainya. Hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapat dariku.'' beberapa saat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto beranjak dari sofa. Meninggalkan wanita yang masih terdiam tanpa mampu berpikir apa-apa. Selalu begitu! Sudah terbiasa baginya seperti ini. Naruto yang meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata tersentak.

Naruto tidak meninggalkannya. Benar. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkannya karena_

Naruto memang tidak pernah benar-benar bersamanya.

Naruto bukan suami yang menikahinya karena cinta.

Dan senyum pilu mengembang serasa mengejek dirinya. Hinata_ wanita bodoh yang mau terluka karena cinta.

.

.

.

Hinata risih tatkala dilempari tatapan tajam Ino saat ia memasuki apartemen Sakura.

''I-Ino, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?'' tanyanya hati-hati. Mendadak perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Jangan-jangan_

''Hinata...'' suara Ino terdengar dingin. Bahkan walaupun cuaca sedang panas sama sekali tak terasa. Suara Ino tetap dingin.

Hinata susah-susah menelan ludah. Ia takut jika hal yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia takut Ino sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Sekejap Hinata memegang lengan Ino. Ia harus menjelaskan. Ia tidak mau Ino sampai membencinya dan Naruto.

''Ino. Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan membenciku. Terlebih Naruto-kun. Dia tidak salah apa-apa.''

"..."

?

''Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau aneh begini?''

Hinata meneliti sorot mata Ino. Pancaran matanya tegas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Ino memiliki aura yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Mungkin karena sekarang kondisinya begini.

''Aku heran denganmu Hinata. Kenapa bibirmu agak_ bengkak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Eh?

Hinata mengernyit. Bibir? Sontak ia meraba bibirnya sendiri. Bibir yang telah Naruto cumbui semalam. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya yang telah Naruto sakiti. Ia tidak mau mengambil konklusi sembarangan. Lagipula tanpa Naruto berkata pun Hinata sudah tahu. Semua hal intim yang Naruto lakukan padanya hanya sekadar memuaskan napsu birahinya saja. Bodohnya ia yang mau dijadikan pemuas seks suaminya.

Mau berapa kalipun dikatakan bodoh tidak mampu menjelaskan kebodohan wanita ini. Hinata bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk dikatakan bodoh.

Kenapa tidak cerai? jawabannya mudah dan sudah pasti. Semua tahu bahwa Hinata sangat mencintai suaminya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa cintanya tak pernah terbalaskan. Tidak. Cintanya terbalas, tetapi bukan cinta pula yang diperuntukkannya. Tetapi_

Kebencian. Kebencian tiada tara. Cintanya terbalas oleh kebencian.

Hinata hanya perlu menjadi istri yang berguna bagi suami yang dicintainya. Itu yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak mau lebih egois lagi dengan meminta balasan cinta Naruto. Hinata sudah cukup egois untuk mempertahankan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Ia telah egois dengan tetap memaksakan hal yang jelas-jelas membuatnya menderita.

''ano_ aku jatuh di toilet.'' jawab Hinata asal.

Ino mengerling jahil, ''kalian main kasar ya?''

Mendapat tuduhan seperti itu tak ayal membuat Hinata merona. Walaupun kenyataannya memang tidak seperti itu tapi tetap saja ia malu. Bagaimana bisa Ino berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi sedikit banyak ia bersyukur karena Ino justru membahas perihal bibirnya.

''Haha...'' Hinata tertawa kaku. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

.

.

.

Hubungan ini tidak ada harganya sama sekali. Dipertahankan ataupun dilepas sama saja tidak ada untung ruginya bagi dia. Tidak untukku. Aku adalah orang yang dari awal mempertahankan semuanya. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin seberapa lama aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan yang sedemikian menyakitkannya, tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan selalu setia kepadanya. Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang melihat kebahagiannya meski dari jauh.

Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Memang. Aku tidak mengelaknya. Katanya manusia biasa memiliki keterbatasan. Benar. Aku pun demikian. Aku bertahan bukan karena kesabaran yang tidak terbatas. Bukan pula karena hal lain. Tapi karena cinta. Hanya hal sederhana yang seringkali menjadikan persoalan menjadi rumit.

Cinta seperti apa yang aku miliki? Mungkin hanya cinta biasa seperti yang kebanyakan orang rasakan. Entahlah. Aku kurang mengerti. Yang jelas, cinta ini seperti_

_Sebuah komponen dasar dalam hidupku. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan lebih, yang sedikit kupahami bahwa cinta ini-cinta yang aku miliki tidak menyakitkan. Cinta ini justru mampu membuat aku bertahan dalam getirnya rumah tangga yang sejak awal aku sangga dengan keikhlasan.


	3. Part III

Aku memiliki satu hal yang tidak bisa aku buang begitu saja. Sebanyak apapun celaan dan tekanan pun aku tetap pada keteguhan yang kubina.

Akulah yang memiliki hatiku, dan aku pulalah yang memutuskan untuk memberikan itu padanya. Tak apa kan?

Aku bodoh, iya. Apa salah jika aku sendiri yang membiarkannya? Biarlah aku memilih jalan yang aku inginkan.

#aku_rapopo XD

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer applied.**

**a Naruhina Fanfiction**

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti**

**Part III**

**Bad!Naru**

**No bashing, remember!**

**DLDR! Okay?  
**

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pria dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya di kediaman yang sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Ia melebarkan senyum tatkala mendapati objek yang dicarinya sedang duduk menyender di sofa.

"Hey Naruto." panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh lalu menyambut rentangan tangan pria yang hendak menyampaikan kerinduan melalui pelukan. Saat jarak keduanya bersisa beberapa puluh centi pemuda bersurai coklat itu berhenti. Tangannya makin menjulur ke depan.

**Buagh**

"Apa-apaan kau! sial!" Naruto mengumpat keras. Ia tidak menyangka itu bukan pelukan seperti yang ia kira. Kiba justru menonjoknya keras.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Naruto. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepalamu itu. Heh, apa maumu?!"

Emosi Kiba meletup. Ia sangat murka dengan kelakuan temannya yang sudah kelewatan ini. Bagaimana ia tidak sebegini murkanya? Baru seminggu yang lalu ia pergi ke luar kota dan ketika kembali ia harus dikejutkan dengan mendengar berita yang sangat memuakkan. Apa-apaan Naruto itu?

"Ki-ba, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Naruto menahan pukulan Kiba selanjutnya. Ia sebelumnya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Kiba pasti mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Memangnya apa yang pria itu tidak tahu darinya? Mungkin hanya segelintir hal saja.

Kiba melempar tubuh Naruto ke sofa. Ia menghela napas kasar lalu duduk pula di sofa.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan?" pertanyaan Kiba tentulah serius. Beruntung ia bisa sedikit menahan emosinya dengan bersikap dewasa. Barangkali ia memang harus mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Begitulah pikirnya.

Naruto melirik pria yang tampak sedang meredakan emosinya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Waktu itu_ aku hanya bertandang ke apartemennya usai pulang kerja. Sakura tersenyum manis menyambutku sebagai teman ehm... " Naruto memberi jeda pada penjelasannya.

"Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Ketika aku dan Sakura mulai terlibat perbincangan ringan aku jadi tidak karuan. Emosiku menyentak karena Sakura hanya membicarakan Sasuke terus-menerus. Aku kalut. Aku hilang kewarasan sampai akhirnya.." ia mengakhiri eksplanasinya karena menganggap Kiba sudah paham dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya Naruto buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi sungguh aku tidak sadar dengan yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya_"

Kiba tertawa merendahkan. Menggelengkan kepala ia bertanya ringan, "Apa sekarang kau sudah puas telah menikmati tubuh wanita yang katanya Kau **Cintai** itu?"

Menyedekapkan tangan Kiba kembali bersuara, "Naruto.. Naruto. Kau adalah pria paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui. Selain menyia-nyiakan istri yang sangat mencintaimu kau juga menyakiti wanita yang kau cintai. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu? Seks? Cinta? APA!"

Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto. Ia hanya diam mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kiba. Ia urung meengeluarkan emosi yang juga berkecamuk di dadanya karena ia pikir hal itu mungkin akan memperburuk suasana. Setidaknya Naruto harus sabar dulu mendengar ocehan Kiba untuk sekarang.

"Ckckck. Aku kasih saran sebaiknya kau ceraikan Hinata."

Naruto tertegun. Matanya melotot namun ia juga mendapat pelototan yang lebih tajam dari Kiba.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau membencinya?" tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Meskipun Naruto adalah sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menyadarkan Naruto dengan cara yang paling keras sekalipun supaya dia sadar.

"Aku..."

"Huh. Selain brengsek kau juga plin-plan ya. Apa sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah mulai mencintai Hinata?" Kiba masih dengan raut sinis mengatakan tiap argumennya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Dadanya sedikit terlonjak, Kiba agak kaget ketika Naruto membentaknya.

"Aku hanya... masih membutuhkannya."

"APA?!" Raut tak percaya menghiasi pria bertato itu. "Gila. Gila." Kata itu terlontar dengan penuh penekanan. Kiba lantas mengatupkan rahangnya yang makin kaku.

"Seharusnya aku tahu. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang tidak waras sepertimu."

Keduanya saling diam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara apa yang bisa menyadarkanmu. Hinata itu anak orang kalau kau ingat. Jika kau memang membencinya buat apa menikah? Pernikahan yang dilandasi kebencian sama sekali tidak benar. Salah besar. Dari awal aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Tapi kau malah semakin menjadi. Bertingkah semaunya, sangat kekanakan. Sampai kapan kau begini terus? Sampai Hinata pergi meninggalkanmu? Atau sampai Tuhan harus mengambil nyawamu?"

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang kekal. Tidak banyak manusia yang memiliki ketulusan. Tapi Hinata punya itu. Dia begitu tulus mencintaimu. Kau tidak sadar juga HAH?!" Kiba menghempas punggungnya ke bantalan sofa. Sedikit meredakan napasnya yang tersengal. Peran dirinya sekarang sangat membingungkan. Di satu sisi ia adalah sahabat Naruto yang harus menyadarkannya akan kebejatan yang dia lakukan. Namun di sisi lain ia juga sudah menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya. Ia tidak tega harus menjadi penonton yang pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa perihal hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata. Perihal_ penderitaan Hinata.

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan pria yang tengah berkelut dengan argumennya seorang. Sesaat ia berkata, "lebih baik kau pulang Kiba. Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu."

Kiba menonjok meja kaca di depannya. Pria itu... Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sahabatnya yang tidak seharusnya hanya menyalahkan Naruto ia sudah pasti akan membunuh bajingan itu.

"Tch. Dasar gila!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Ia tidak sedepresi waktu itu. Malahan Sakura sedikit banyak sudah bisa diajak ngobrol. Terlebih, dia tidak lagi enggan untuk bertemu Sasuke.

Suasana apartemen Sakura kini berbeda dengan biasanya. Tidak hanya Hinata dan Ino yang mengunjungi Sakura . Ada satu lagi wanita yang bersama mereka. Ketiganya sedari tadi saling berbincang mengenai kondisi Sakura. Perbincangan yang cukup tenang sampai hal sensitif kembali membuat salah satu di antara mereka tersentak, ketakutan.

"Hinata, kau pasti tahu kan siapa pelakunya?" tuduh wanita berambut merah.

Suhu tubuh Hinata menurun, mendadak telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kenapa pertanyaan seperti itu kembali terlontar? Padahal Hinata sudah lega karena seminggu setelah kejadian itu Sasuke sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Hinata bimbang. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pembohong. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengkhianati suaminya dengan memberitahukan hal itu kepada orang-orang. Meskipun itu orang terdekatnya.

"Hinata, apa benar kau mengetahuinya?" Ino mencoba memastikan dugaan wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak-"

"-Naruto."

Pupil Hinata melebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Respon dari kedua wanita lainnya pun tak jauh beda. Raut keterkejutan tampak pada wajah mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Karin bertanya tegas. Sedang Ino hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aliran air mata serentak menyusup sela-sela jemarinya.

"Naruto yang melakukan itu." Sorot mata Sakura datar nan dingin. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Namun kebencian dan penyesalan yang amat sangat tersirat dalam nada bicaranya.

Karin termangu. Kepalanya bergerak memandang antara Hinata dan Sakura bergantian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega membohongiku Hinata." Ino berkata lirih di sela tangisannya.

Karin menghela napas, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Atmosfer yang semula tenang seketika berubah drastis. Ia dihadapkan dengan masalah yang cukup pelik.

Bibir Hinata bergetar. Akhirnya ialah yang salah. Dan memang dirinya yang pantas disalahkan.

"Ma-maafkan a-ku."

Karin merangkul Ino untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Tak dipungkiri ia juga sangat terpukul mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis. Hanya saja ia merasa tak pantas karena dari dulu ialah sosok kakak bagi ketiga wanita di sini. Jika ia menangis, siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran mereka?

"Ma-af. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membohongi kalian. Aku hanya takut Naruto-kun akan dibenci orang. Aku tidak mau. Ino, Karin-nee.. maafkan aku.." bulir-bulir bening sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Hinata meremas jari-jemarinya. Pada akhirnya ia selalu saja masih bisa menangis. Padahal waktu itu ia kira telaga matanya sudah kering.

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menelan mentah-mentah kenyataan tentang dirinya, tentang air matanya. Kenyataannya ia tak lebih dari wanita lemah. Selalu seperti itu.

**Greb**

Hinata terkesiap tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Hinata.. Kenapa kau selalu menyimpan lukamu sendiri? Kenapa kau justru mengkhawatirkan Naruto ketimbang rasa sakitmu Hinata? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hiks.."

"Sa-kura..."

"Kau tahu Hinata. Setelah tahu bahwa pria brengsek itu adalah Naruto. Hatiku rasanya tergoncang. Naluriku sebagai perempuan seketika bertindak. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari awal? Di sini kaulah yang paling terluka Hinata..." Ino berbicara masih dengan luncuran air mata.

"Kau membuatku seolah menjadi wanita terkeji di dunia Hinata. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang..." Tangis Sakura menggelak. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan dirinya sekarang.

Hinata menarik kedua belah bibirnya ke dalam. Netranya berkerling tak tentu arah. Ia melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah.

Lega, atau apa, entahlah. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Syukur memang karena mereka tidak membencinya. Justru mereka menangis karenanya. Tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa, hatinya seolah kosong. Hanya air matanyalah yang mampu merealisasikan sedikit kelegaan.

'Hinata... Aku tidak menyangka dia setegar itu.' batin Karin ikut berbicara. Setetes air matanya terjatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hindari.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari tergesa. Ia sudah janji akan menemui seseorang. Ia sedikit menghembuskan napas ketika sudah memasuki tempat perjanjiannya. Lavendernya mengedar hingga menemukan sosok itu.

"Ma-af sudah menunggu lama." katanya ketika sampai di hadapan orang itu.

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi setelah mendapat isyarat dari pria yang sudah menunggunya.

"Langsung saja ke inti. Aku ingin kau cerai dari Naruto."

Hinata terbelalak tak percaya, "apa maksud Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendengus, "sudah jelas kan? Aku ingin kalian bercerai."

"Ta-tapi_ kenapa?"

Oniks Sasuke menelisik lavender di hadapannya. Lavender yang indah, tapi sayang sekali lavender indah itu sering mengalirkan tangisan duka.

"Harusnya kau lebih tahu dariku. Ini yang terbaik untukmu Hinata. Kau layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Pria brengsek itu_"

"_ lupakan dia dan berbahagialah dengan pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu." setelahnya Sasuke melenggang pergi.

Hinata masih tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan saja. Logikanya enggan bekerja. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara begitu? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menemuinya hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Apa dia ingin balas dendam pada Naruto karena telah menyakiti wanitanya? Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke peduli padanya?Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi serba sulit untuk dicerna?

.

.

.

.

.

Suara jarum jam mengisi kesunyian malam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Hinata masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Begitu juga sosok di sampingnya. Namun keduanya saling menghadapkan punggungnya masing-masing.

Hinata gusar, perkataan Sasuke tadi sore sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu. Yang tahu tentang kabahagiannya hanya ia seorang. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan hal tentangnya? Kesannya seakan-akan cintanya memang tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan. Kenapa? Hinata merasa punya hak atas cintanya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar tahu tentangnya. Cintanya hanya milik dia seorang. Ia merasa berhak kendati sampai melupakan logika dalam mencinta.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, tapi pikirannya melayang. Sesi pendakwaan yang dilakukan Kiba begitu menancap tepat di hatinya. Ia tersinggung dengan omongan Kiba yang terlalu frontal tetapi sialnya tepat sasaran. Semua perkataan pria itu serasa menohok jantungnya. Tak terelakkan Naruto sadar akan sesuatu, ia merasakan yang namanya penyesalan. Iya, sedikit rasa itu hadir di hatinya. Menyesali apa? Menyakiti Hinata? atau Sakura? Entahlah. Naruto tidak paham.

Pria itu berada dalam kebimbangan. Seharusnya lebih mudah dari mudah untuk menceraikan Hinata. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Entah atas dasar apa. Bukan cinta. Otaknya terus menggertak bahwa bukan cinta yang membuatnya sulit menceraikan Hinata. Ia hanya masih membutuhkan dia. Iya. Itulah alasan sesungguhnya.

"Naruto-kun_ Jika aku memintamu untuk menceraikan aku, apa kau mau?"

Naruto terlonjak. Gara-gara mengingat perkataan Kiba ia sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suara Hinata yang menanyakan tentang perceraian. Mungkin ia memang sudah tidak waras.

"Naruto-kun?"

Terkesiap ketika merasakan sentuhan di lengannya. Naruto menoleh. Hinata tengah menatapnya serius. Wajahnya tampak biasa, tapi sorot matanya_ entahlah. Ia tidak peduli.

"Apa?"

"Dengan menceraikan aku, apa kau akan bahagia?" ulang Hinata. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu sedikit menyamarkan sorot matanya yang memancarkan luka.

Naruto terpaku sesaat. Arah pandangnya ia pindahkan pada langit-langit kamar. Tetapi tatapan matanya hanyalah kosong.

"Jika itu maumu." suara Naruto kali ini terdengar serak dan agak berat.

Menutup kelopak matanya. Barangkali Naruto perlu istirahat agar pikiran dan perasaannya kembali normal.

Hinata tercenung; mengatupkan bibir. Sudah jelas semuanya. Sangat jelas. Dari awal memang tidak ada yang harus dipertahankan. Naruto akan dengan senang hati menceraikannya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia mencintai Naruto. Sungguh ia tidak ingin membiarkan ikatan yang dari awal tidak kencang ini terlepas. Meski Naruto dengan gigih mencoba melepaskannya. Hinata tidak ingin mengakhiri perjuangannya selama ini. Ia ingin terus bertahan. Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Tapi apa yang harus ia pertahankan jikalau sesuatu yang ia pertahankan sudah tidak ada artinya? Pernikahan ini tidak bermakna. Pernikahan salah yang menjerumuskan kedua manusia ke dalam jurang kehinaan. Jika tidak ada rasa saling cinta, untuk apa menikah?

Harusnya Hinata ingat hal itu. Kenapa ia terlalu egois dengan hanya mementingkan perasaannya? Ia tak lain adalah wanita egois yang sampai hati tidak memikirkan penderitaannya sendiri karena cinta.

Apa memang sekaranglah saatnya ia menyerah? Apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Tapi Hinata bahagia. Ia bahagia dengan cinta sepihaknya. Lalu arti bahagia semacam apa yang Sasuke maksudkan padanya?

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Reply**

**Guests** : *eh? sampai ngira begitu? gak kok. Sy menyukai semua chara. Bukan haters siapapun. Soal kenapa Hinata dpt peran begitu, ehmmm Cuma buat kebutuhan cerita aja sih, spt yg sy bilang di awal. Totally, sy jg suka **Naruhina**. Jgn salah sangka lah, lovers tdk selamanya bikin cerita yg buat chara kesukaannya bhgia terus. Iya kan? Furthermore, saya ingin mengekspresikan kesukaan sy sama NH dg fic semacam ini XD

hn.. emang maksa kok. Banget mlah.

*okay, Naru di sini emng jahat kan? haha

hwa... jangan bahas hamilnya dulu dong. Sy blm kepikiran itu. Lagipula usia pernikahan mereka jg blm dktegorikan lama kok. Yah, tunggu wktunya aja lah ^^ dan ehm.. endingnya blm tau juga#kok?

lihat saja nanti ya?

*ini udah ada new part-nya. XD

Yosh, saran diterima.

**XX** : Sadis ya? menurut sy Naruto yg sadis sangat kerennn loh#plak fufufu

**Yoko** : Naru mah emang gak waras. Haha #disinimaksudnya

**Durara** : msh lama mungkin. Ada new part-nya.

Oh ya? hihi... thanks.

**Ayzhar** : eh?... Kok jd kya promo? haha... Bujuk Hinatanya saja lah biar dia mau sm abang kamu itu ^^

endingnya liat saja nanti, ok?

soal itu.. arghh... jgn bahas kehamilan dlu dong, ada bagiannya sendiri ntar ya.. *~

**Okay_ Thank you all.**

***Aimore Cha***


	4. Part IV

Jika semua yang sudah susah payah aku pertahankan hanyalah sia-sia, apa yang harus aku perbuat?

Cerai.

Cerai.

Cerai.

''Tidak. Aku tidak mau Ino. Aku tidak mau cerai..''

''Kau jangan keras kepala Hinata! Naruto jelas-jelas tidak mencintaimu. Jangan memaksakan suatu hal yang mutlak tidak bisa kau dapatkan.''

''Hinata, kenapa kau jadi sebegini bodohnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dari bajingan itu Hinata,'' Ino mengusap punggung tangan Hinata lembut. Sorot matanya menyiratkan empati yang sangat.

Hinata menunduk. Kenapa kata cerai akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul dari mulut orang-orang terdekatnya? Pertama Sasuke, kemarin Kiba juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan sekarang... Ino dan Karin yang notabennya sahabat Hinata sendiri. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Bahkan orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya bisa mengucapkan kata cerai begitu mudahnya. Apa memang hanya itu jalan satu-satunya? Yang benar saja! Sampai kapanpun Hinata tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

_''Jika itu maumu.''_

Tapi pernyataan Naruto waktu itu sudah cukup jelas untuk dapat ia tangkap maksudnya. Naruto tak keberatan untuk menceraikannya. Tentu saja tidak keberatan. Memangnya Naruto punya alasan apa untuk menolak hal tersebut? Sekalipun Naruto enggan, paling tidak karena dia ingin_

Menyakitinya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Ya.. barangkali seperti itu.

* * *

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti part IV**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**a Naruhina Fanfiction**

**Family/Angst**

**Rated T semi M**

**Bad! Naru**

**No bashing, ok?**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senja itu mengambang di permukaan langit kelam. Surya masih menyisakan guratan oranye indah yang menyesakkan. Kenangan_ semua memori hidupnya mencuat saling berebutan. Dari belakang punggung kecil itu tampak berguncang. Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai dimainkan angin dengan desau bisingnya yang kini menjadi melodi pengantar malam.

''Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau lihat, betapa menyedihkannya aku sekarang?'' netranya menaut pada langit yang perlahan menghitam.

''Kau bohong. Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku wanita kuat. Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku bukan apa-apa. Aku hanyalah wanita lemah yang hanya bisa menangis,''

''Katakan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Selama ini aku sudah cukup tegar. Aku berusaha menjadi kuat, tapi kenapa air mata bodoh ini selalu keluar? Kenapa?!''

''Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kan?'' mengelap jejak air mata Hinata bangkit dari posisi semula.

Lavendernya meredup. Semilir angin perlahan mengalirkan bisikan nestapanya pada malam yang tersingkap perlahan.

''Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri dengan perasaanku ini. Benar kan_

Neji-nii?''

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benci menjadi wanita tak berguna. Aku benci ketika aku hanya memikirkan keegoisanku saja. Hey lihat bodoh! Dia jauh lebih sakit darimu. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau begitu keji dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Jika begitu mungkin aku tidak akan terlihat_ Menyedihkan!

'Pada akhirnya, selain hina_

_Aku juga keji. Haha...'

Hinata. Sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun ia sempat memikirkan ini. Dia.. Hinata begitu sempurna di matanya. Hinata merupakan sosok istri sempurna. Sosok berhati besar.

Selama beberapa minggu ini Hinata selalu mengunjunginya, menghibur dan memotivasi dirinya untuk meninggalkan sumur kehinaan. Dan setelah ia benar-benar sudah kembali ke permukaan di mana seharusnya ia berada. Justru Hinatalah yang terhempas tertimbun luka luar biasa tak terkira.

Ia memang egois. Ia kejam. Ia bodoh. Selama ini Sakura hanya memikirkan nasib sialnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata sama sekali. Perasaan wanita yang telah menjadi korban kebiadaban suaminya. Iya, Sakura harusnya menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Seharusnya ia tidak hanya menyalahkan dirinya karena Naruto. Tidak seharusnya pula ia membenci pria brengsek itu. Seharusnya ia mengerti meski sedikit bagaimana kesakitan Hinata. Ino benar, dialah yang paling terluka. Bukan dirinya. Bukan Naruto. Bukan siapapun. Walaupun Sakura mengerti alasan Naruto melakukan itu karena mencintainya, tapi tetap saja hal itu salah besar. Naruto jelas sudah beristri Hinata, sosok Wanita sempurna idaman semua pria. Tapi kenapa masih belum cukup baginya? Sebenarnya apa alasan Naruto menikahi Hinata_

Jika ia... Justru mencinta dirinya?

''Sakura... Kau melamun terlalu lama kau tahu?''

Sakura tersentak kaget, seketika itu ia mengalihkan netranya dari pigura yang sedari tadi mencuri atensinya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

''Aku sudah membuat keputusan,'' kata pria itu tiba-tiba seraya badannya membungkuk meraih kursi.

Pria di depannya mengerling tak suka. Terang saja, tindakan orang ini kemarin sangat membuatnya marah. Ia sudah berbaik hati menasehati pria itu. Tapi malah_

Huh! Diusir.

Tidak ada jawaban. Perkataan tadi seolah terbawa aliran udara menjauhi eksistensi keduanya.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin ia memang sudah keterlaluan.

''Okay aku memang salah. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?''

Kiba menurunkan kaki yang sejak tadi bertengger di meja.

''Masih seperti yang aku katakan kemarin. Ceraikan Hinata.''

Mimik Naruto tampak enggan. Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut.

Kiba mendecih, ''apa lagi alasanmu sekarang. Kau sudah menyakiti Hinata. Kau sudah menodai Sakura, brengsek!''

**Prang**

Dua pasang mata beda warna menoleh ke sisi seberang tempatnya bersamaan.

Gadis itu mendelik, tak berkutik sedikit pun setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua pria di sana.

''Ten-ten?''

Naruto membelalak. Kiba sedikit terlonjak, namun menyeringai secara bersamaan.

Kejadiannya tidak sempat diperhitungkan. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sudah tergerak mengikuti arah tamparan yang menghampiri pipinya. Naruto terkekeh ringan.

''Jangan bilang kalau calon istrimu adalah dia.'' Masih dengan kepala miring Naruto menukas dingin.

''Sayang sekali.''

Naruto melotot. Tak disangkanya Kiba menjadi sebrengsek ini. Apa dia sengaja membuat semua orang membencinya? Bagaimana Tenten bisa ada di sini?

''Naruto...'' Tenten mendesis.

''Ternyata kau tak lain adalah pria brengsek bajingan paling menyedihkan di dunia.''

Kiba mengerling mimik dua orang yang saling menautkan tatapan kebencian. Menghembuskan napas ia lantas merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Sungguh, ia juga tidak menyangka jika Tenten akan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Bukan salahnya, mungkin Tenten memang perlu mengetahuinya.

''Terserah katamu.''

.

.

.

.

Semua orang hanya bisa menyalahkanku. Apa hak mereka? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku. Yang mereka bela selalu Hinata Hinata dan Hinata. Wanita sialan itu. Aku benar-benar muak.

Harusnya dari awal memang tidak perlu ada pernikahan. Tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan perasaan untuk menyalurkan sakit hatiku.

Harusnya tidak perlu ada ikatan, sehingga aku tidak usah repot berurusan dengan yang namanya perceraian. Merepotkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita sialan itu apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Penderitaan hanya masalah waktu. Sekarang tak apa aku merasakannya dulu. Karena aku percaya, suatu saat nanti aku akan bahagia (yang sesungguhnya). Ya... Semua itu hanya perlu menunggu waktu.

.

.

.

.

Surat kecil dari wanita hina menyedihkan.

Aku bukan seorang yang sempurna. Aku tidak kebal dengan luka. Aku tak dapat menghindari mala petaka.

Semua memang terlalu mudah menimpa wanita hina ini. Barangkali aku tidak layak memanjatkan doa. Hanya saja_

Aku ingin sedikit saja menuturkan kata penyurut luka untuk hati wanita yang teramat nestapa.

Tuhan, biarkanlah surat ini terbang bersama udara yang membawanya sampai kepadaMu.

**Haruno Sakura **untuk** Hyuuga Hinata.**

.

.

.

.

Ia terpaku, tak bergeming dari keterkejutannya. Pikirannya menerka-nerka apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun tak ada yang ia mengerti.

"Naruto! Kenapa hanya diam di situ?"

Empat pasang mata mengarah serentak kepadanya, membuat Naruto tak nyaman. Mau tak mau ia menghampiri orang-orang yang barangkali memang menunggunya di sana.

Suasana sama sekali tak mendukung. Kesunyian bertahan selama hampir lima menit. Perlahan-lahan rasa mulas menghampirinya. Naruto tidak betah berlama-lama dalam kondisi menegangkan.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" Naruto memutuskan membuang egonya agar cepat-cepat bebas dari suasana mencekam ini.

"Apa benar kau melakukan itu pada Sakura?" Minato mengeluarkan suara berwibawanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti otak Naruto mulai bekerja. Barangkali mereka sudah mengetahinya; kebejatan yang ia lakukan.

Naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan bercerai?"

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama terlonjak. Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tuntutan dari Hiashi tak pelak menaburkan ketegangan pada pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Naruto! Apa kau sama sekali sudah tak punya sopan santun sama orang tua?"

Ekspresi Naruto tak lain hanya datar. Ia malas sekali jika sudah berurusan dengan orang tua. Apalagi sekarang mereka seolah sedang menyidangnya.

"Ini urusanku dengan Hinata. Biar kami yang menyelesaikannya. Kalian jangan ikut campur." tegas Naruto.

Ketiga sosok paruh baya di sana mendelik pada Naruto. Di mana kesopanan pria itu? Berani-beraninya dia berbicara seperti itu dengan orang tua.

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya meninggalkan mereka yang tengah tercengang dengan sikap anak (menantunya).

"Anak itu... Sial!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yang mengatakannya?"

"Aku tanya apa kau yang sudah mengatakannya pada mereka?"

Kedua mata itu menyipit hampir terpejam. Hinata meringis karena Naruto menekan kedua bahunya dengan keras.

"Sial!" Naruto menonjok tembok di belakang Hinata. Lagi dan lagi orang tahu akan perbuatannya. Siapa sebenarnya yang sudah memberitahukan mereka? Dan, kenapa waktunya berurutan? Kini orang-orang benar-benar menatap jijik padanya; membenci dirinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita sialan ini. Dialah yang pertama kali tahu tentang itu. Pikir Naruto picik.

"Naruto-kun, walaupun kau membenciku kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku istrimu. Seorang istri tidak akan menjatuhkan suaminya sendiri kau tahu?"

"Omong kosong!"

"Begitulah cintamu pada Sakura, hanya omong kosong."

Mendengar konklusi sembarangan Hinata tak ayal membuat Naruto marah. Ia menatap tajam wanita di depannya. Wanita yang justru menatapnya lembut. Tatapan yang meneduhkan. Seketika itu Naruto menunduk, tidak berani mengadu safirnya dengan lavender teduh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Aku mengatakannya tidak tanpa dasar. Jika Naruto-kun mencintai Sakura, kenapa dia malah menyakitinya? Bukannya ia harus merelakan Sakura untuk meraih kebahagiannya jika cintanya pada Sakura benar-benar tulus?

Aku tidak mengerti. Sampai saat ini pun tak ada yang kumengerti dari hubungan ini. Rumah tangga ini terdiri dari suami dan istri. Naruto-kun sebagai suami, dan aku sebagai istrinya. Masing-masing memiliki kewajiban dan hak. Aku selalu memenuhi hak dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Namun aku tak pernah sekalipun meminta hakku sebagai seorang istri, hak untuk dicintai dan dilindungi. Kenapa? Alasannya masih sama dan akan selalu sama.

Cinta.

Uh! Omong kosong nyata ada di diriku, tertanam kuat di dasar hatiku.

Aku tak tahu siapakah yang munafik di sini. Aku atau Naruto-kun.

Barangkali aku.  
Aku yang selalu berpura-pura tegar menerima, padahal hatiku sakit tiada duanya.

Aku yang selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja, padahal aku begitu terluka tiada obatnya.

Benarkah aku?

Siapa yang pantas menjawabnya?

.

.

.

Omong kosong! Berani sekali dia menyimpulkan cintaku sebagai omong kosong. Apa seperti itu juga cintanya padaku? Kalau iya, tidak ada bedanya dia denganku. Sama-sama brengsek. Untuk apa mengatasnamakan cinta agar bisa hidup bersama?

Sekarang aku ragu untuk mempercayai apa itu cinta. Apa benar aku mencintai Sakura? dan_ apa benar Hinata memang mencintaiku? Apa aku hanya percaya diri dengan perkiraanku saja? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal seorang wanita yang mau hidup dengan pria brengsek yang membencinya. Apa alasan Hinata melakukan itu? Apa alasan dia mempertahankan semuanya? Bukankah dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Apa dia mengatakan itu khusus untuk cintaku pada Sakura? Apa maksud wanita itu sebenarnya? Dia membuatku tambah muak dengan segala ketidakmengertianku akan dirinya.

Hinata. Wanita itu seringkali tertangkap basah menangis, tetapi ia juga seringkali tersenyum padaku meski tak pernah kugubris sama sekali. Uh! Hatinya terbuat dari apa? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dengan pura-pura tegar di depanku padahal di belakang dia selalu menangis? Argh.. Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan wanita itu. Sial!

.

.

.

Seorang manusia tidak bahagia hanya dengan cinta yang semu. Tidak pula dengan harapan palsu.

Apa akal dan logikaku sudah beku?

Terus saja aku menampik fakta yang ada.

Aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku tak tahu hal lain yang harus aku lakukan selain menguarkan kemarahan.

Kebodohanku sudah di luar batas.

Keegoisanku sudah mengungguli semua kepedulian akan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Semua sisi burukku nyaris membutakan hatiku.

Bukan cinta seperti ini yang sejak awal aku miliki.

Bukan cinta yang penuh keegoisan.

Bukan cinta yang menyakiti banyak orang.

Kemana perginya cinta suci yang dulu aku banggakan?

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah bekas ledakan kebencian.

Entah. Entah. Jangan salahkan aku atas semuanya!

Aku hanyalah budak cinta yang tak mau tahu apa-apa.

Jangan salahkan aku kubilang!

Aku tahu aku brengsek.

Semua orang tahu, tidak perlu ingatkan aku akan hal itu.

Menjadi brengsek bukan kemauanku.

Menyakiti Hinata juga bukan keinginanku.

Hinata hanya bidadari yang diutus Tuhan untuk meredakan sakit hatiku.

Dia memang diperuntukkan untukku.

Untuk kumanfaatkan sesuai yang aku inginkan.

Kejam?

Aku sudah mengatakannya, kupikir sudah jelas.

Hinata milikku.

Aku bebas memperlakukannya kan?

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin cerai?" Naruto merendahkan nada bicaranya. Masalah ini harus dibicarakan baik-baik kendati ia sebenarnya enggan.

Hinata meringis. Bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa belum cukup jelas alasan apa yang membuatnya bertahan selama beberapa bulan ini hidup dengan pria yang disebut bajingan?

Ia mencintai Naruto, sangat. Apa belum jelas baginya?

Hinata tidak ingin bercerai. Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah. Alasan malam itu ia bertanya hanya sekadar memastikan.

Jawaban apa yang memang benar-benar harus dilakukannya ada pada dirinya sendiri; pilihannya.

Ia sudah cukup memalukan untuk melupakan tekadnya sendiri. Hinata sempat berpikir untuk menyerah, malam itu. Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa apa yang ia pertahankan tak ada gunanya. Dimana Hinata yang katanya tidak akan menyerah?

Sudah cukup untuk menjadi lebih malu dengan diri sendiri. Hinata tak mau membuat keputusan yang akan menghancurkannya; menghancurkan harapan akan cintanya.

"Aku... tidak mau."

Satu menit menunggu akhirnya Naruto mendapat jawaban dari Hinata. Ia mendengus, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tawa memaksa ingin memblokade egonya.

Wanita bersurai indigo panjang itu mengangkat alis. Takut-takut ia mempertemukan lavendernya dengan safir yang tengah terlihat menyejukkan.

"Jika begitu, apa kau mau jika aku_

Menikah lagi?"

**Deg**

Kelopak mata itu membesar. Rongga dada bagian kirinya seolah terhantam sesuatu yang besar. Tanpa bisa dihindari tetes demi tetes air mata menuruni pipi tirusnya.

Uh! Sakit. Hinata meremas dadanya, bagian yang amat sangat sakit. Nyeri. Seolah semua tumpukan luka dalam dirinya meremang secara bersamaan. Entahlah. Kesakitan ini tidak reda kendati ia sudah menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

Lipatan keheranan nampak di dahi Naruto, "bagaimana?"

Hinata mengalihkan atensi matanya ke lantai. Melihat bagaimana tetesan air mata turun perlahan tertarik gravitasi.

"A-aku..." Napasnya terhenti sesaat. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar meluluhlantakkan ketegarannya.

.

.

.

.

Uap tipis mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Udara malam ini begitu dingin. Wajar saja, karena ini memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Butir-butir salju pertama bahkan sudah berjatuhan. Hinata bodoh! Sepertinya otaknya sudah benar-benar tumpul.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat yang biasa ia datangi kala ia didera kebimbangan ataupun kesakitan. Sudah cukup lama untuk tetap tinggal di sini sementara tubuhnya sudah menggigil.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti lantaran nyeri di punggungnya. Langkah Hinata berikutnya agak terseok ditambah pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera; menyergap sedikit jangkauan pandangnya. Beruntung tempat ini hanya berada beberapa puluh meter dari rumah utamanya. Karena wilayah ini masih satu lahan dengan rumahnya-rumah Naruto.

"Hinata kau kenapa?"

Satu pertanyaan langka meluncur dari bibir pria yang sedari tadi tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan tontonan televisi. Alis kuningnya terangkat mendapati Hinata berjalan tertatih layaknya orang sakit.

Hampir saja! Naruto menghela napas lega. Kalau saja ia tidak sigap menangkap Hinata, pasti tubuh wanita itu akan jatuh ke lantai. Kondisi Hinata agak kacau. Mulut kering; Bibir pecah-pecah, tubuh yang dingin. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan jika Hinata pasti terlalu lama di luar.

Ia mengubah posisi Hinata menjadi dalam gendongannya. Serentak ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju kamar. Mengistirahatkan Hinata adalah hal yang saat ini perlu dilakukannya. Walaupun merepotkan. Tak apa kan, kalau ia baik sekali saja?

Sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata. Hinata membasahi bibirnya.

"_Tolong.. Jangan membuatku menganggap Naruto-kun seperti yang mereka anggap. Jangan membuat aku berpikir kalau Naruto-kun_ memang brengsek,"_

"_Kenapa? Apa aku saja tidak cukup? Siapa wanita itu? Wanita yang mau Naruto-kun nikahi?"_

Satu butir dan disusul butir-butir yang lain. Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto mendadak baik padanya? Tidak hanya menahannya yang nyaris jatuh, Naruto juga menggendongnya sampai kamar. Bahkan_ sempat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ada apa dengan suaminya? Hinata sungguh tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Apa maksud dari perlakuan baiknya? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Apa Naruto tidak tahu jika perbuatannya itu menambah sakit di hatinya? Seumur-umur inilah kali pertamanya Naruto berbuat hal demikian padanya.

Bukan senang yang dirasakannya, justru sesak. Hal yang begitu menyesakkanlah yang menghunjam dadanya.

Kenapa di saat semua telah berjalan seperti adanya, justru ada hal yang memancing keraguannya.

Seharusnya semua berjalan seperti biasa; Tidak perlu berbeda.

Seharusnya Naruto jangan peduli padanya. Dia cukup menganggapnya tak ada saja. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan?

Entah. Entah. Entah. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Biarlah untuk saat ini saja ia merasakan kasih sayang seorang suami, mungkin. Begitulah anggapannya. Percaya diri? Biar saja. Hinata tak mau lagi memikirkan hal lain. Ia terlalu lelah untuk beberapa hal.

Yang pasti sekarang. Hinata tidak ingin termakan oleh kebaikan sesaat Naruto. Ia sadar akan kemustahilan yang ada. Ini hanya kebetulan. Ini hanya bagian dari godaan. Dan ia harus mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku percayai. Aku sendiri ataukah orang lain?

Tolong beritahukan, siapa_ yang harus aku jadikan orang kepercayaan?

Sakit ini. Perih ini. Nyeri ini. Sesak ini. Beribu rasa oleh kedurjanaan yang merajalela. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua ini? Apa aku salah mengambil langkah? Haruskah aku menyesalinya? Menikah dengan pria yang aku cinta-pria yang sehidup semati membenciku. Tolong beri aku kejelasan akan semuanya. Hati ini terlalu amat sangat perih. Rasanya makin menyiksa. Sakit... Uh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

* * *

**Reply**

**Vita** : haha.. Cuma katanya aja yg keluar, dilakuin apa gaknya blm pasti.

Demen amat ya kayaknya kalo keadaan dibalik, fufufu.. sy jg inginnya spt itu.. XD

**ailla-ansory** : uhm.. sy apdet tiap minggu biasanya. Itu jg gak mesti. Hehe

Ohya? Kiba.. gak ada kok.. udah tahu kan peran dia sbg apa? di part sblmnya udh dijelasin perasaan, tp part yg ini diperjelas lg. Kalau baca pasti tau.. Haha

**Luna-san** : hehe... sabar aja ya.. jgn terlalu kebawa cerita..

eh, tp sad/bad ending malah seru loh~ sy suka yg begini. fufufu kesukaan tiap orang beda'' kan ya? Okay lah, kamu tunggu aja gmn keputusan Hinata, soalnya ending tergantung dr dia.. haha

**Namikaze achikezz** : wah.. suka yg begini? samaaaaa... saya suka bgt malah. Yosh! XD

**Durara** : eh? haha #nyengirgaje

bener bgt tuh, udah hukum alam.. yaaaa... kalo gakda Hinata berarti pairnya bkan Naruhina dong haha XD

**Guest** : wuihhh.. haha.. sy tau lagu ituuuu.. #plak

okay, udah nih.. apa kurang ya? segini aja cukup lah, ya? hehe

**kyna r'n** : haha.. apa iya?

aduh, kalo itu sy apdetnya tiap minggu XD

**Guest** : yosh! berdemolah supaya Naruhina cerai #provokator fufufu

okay, saran diterima... hwe? gakada SH kok, sy gak buat pair ituuuuuuu...

**Ayzhar** : betul betul betul! berikan applause buat Hinata kita.. prokprokprok #mataberbintang; apaan!

part ini udah aja penjelasan kan? ya... sbg sesama wanita masa dia gak tau gmna perasaan Hinata yg didzalimi Naruto.

Hweee... enggaaaaaaaakkk.. gak ada Sasuhina, okay..

ada alasan kok dibalik kepedulian Sasuke., dan Sasu ttp sama Sakura..

endingnya mungkin gakda pair #he? haha... Hinata sendiri/sama orang lain atau Naruto sendiri/sama orang lain. Ayo dipilih-dipilih.. #plak

Ish.. Aimore aja, okay?

For all... Arigato...

***Aimore Cha***


	5. Part V

Apa-apaan pikiran itu! Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terlintas olehku, memperbaiki hubungan dengan Hinata? Heh, yang benar saja! Sejak kapan aku memikirkan tentang pernikahan? Ikatan? Hinata? Huh.. Beruntung aku bisa berkilah dengan handal.

Menikah lagi?

Aku tak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan itu sungguh! Semuanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali tentang menikah lagi. Hal itu kukatakan demi membenarkan pemikiranku yang sedeng. Lagipula siapa yang mau aku nikahi? Sakura bahkan milik Sasuke seorang. Ini sangat memalukan untuk kuakui. Tapi... Aku sudah kalah telak olehnya.

Tidak dan tidak akan! Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita itu. Biarlah dia berkelut dengan penderitaannnya. Siapa yang menyuruh dia untuk bertahan tentangku? Tidak ada. Hinata hanya wanita bodoh yang tidak mau mengalah dengan takdir. Lagi dan dia memang selalu sangat bodoh dalam semua hal tentang cinta. Entah! Aku muak untuk memikirkannya. Tidak. Aku sangat benci padanya.

* * *

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti Part V**

**Naruto **** Masashi K.**

**a Naruhina Fanfiction**

**Family/Angst**

**Rated T semi M**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

''Apa pedulimu! Hinata istriku, kau tidak berhak menyuruhku untuk menceraikannya.''

''Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lebih dari ini.''

"Kenapa.. Memang kau siapanya? Tch."

Sasuke sejenak terdiam. Teringat sesuatu yang selalu ia perjuangkan sampai detik ini.

"_Sasuke, jika aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, apa kau mau... melakukannya untukku?"_

"_Lindungi Hinata."_

"_Ta-pi.. kenapa.. aku?"_

"_Karena aku percaya padamu. Kalau kau, pasti bisa melindunginya."_

"_Ne-neji..."_

Oniks Sasuke kembali terbuka. Janji itu, permintaan sehidup semati Neji kepadanya harus ia penuhi apapun resikonya.

"Brengsek! Kubunuh kau.."

''Silahkan saja. Jangan mentang-mentang kau mantan kekasihnya sehingga kau begitu sok peduli. Heh, ingat kau sudah merebut Sakura dariku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Hinata juga. Dia hanya milikku.''

Jiaatt

Sontak setengah tubuh Naruto sudah di ambang pagar pembatas balkon. Sasuke mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat. Pria itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan persahabatan mereka yang dipintal sejak dulu. Hatinya meringis, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ia dan Hinata tidak pernah menjalin hubungan itu. Pria brengsek ini benar-benar dungu.

''Sasuke-kun... Hentikan!''

Sakura dan Hinata menghampiri dua pria yang tengah saling berusaha menumbangkan lawannya. Hal ini sepintas mengingatkan Hinata dengan kejadian waktu di rumah sakit saat itu.

''Sasu-''

**Duarrr**

Ledakan cukup besar tiba-tiba terjadi di lantai dua apartemen. Hal itu tak terelakkan. Apartemen Sakura yang berada di lantai tiga menampakkan keikutsertaannya. Lantai balkon yang tadi menjadi pijakan seketika goyah dan lamat-lamat mulai retak. Sebagian di sisi sebelah kiri tampak ambruk perlahan.

Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas menghampiri dua wanita di sana. Langkah mereka berimbang, Naruto berjarak 5 meter dari Sakura yang berada 1 meter di depan Hinata. Sasuke mempercepat langkah melihat pijakan Sakura nyaris runtuh. Dengan sekali lompatan jauh ia meraih tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke sisi kanan, tempat yang belum hancur meski reruntuhan dari atas pun menimpanya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Mengerling sekitar di mana tidak ia temui sesosokpun menemaninya. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh kepalanya yang pening. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu selalu saja mengguncang alam mimpinya. Entah kenapa mimpi dari rekaman kejadian nyata ini sangat mengakali seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Ia merasa ketakutan. Entah ketakutan akan apa. Namun rasa itu sangat menyiksa. Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah, ia yang sekarang sungguh tak kuasa berbuat apa-apa.

Selagi bergumul dengan ketakutannya Naruto mendadak teringat Hinata. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang waktu itu ia sempat menyelamatkan Hinata. Melindungi tubuhnya dari reruntuhan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa ia menyelamatkan Hinata, bukan Sakura? Padahal jelas-jelas posisi Sakura lebih dekat darinya. Bahkan ia lebih dulu menyisakan sedikit jarak dengan Sakura daripada Sasuke. Tapi, Bagaimana bisa ia justru menyelamatkan Hinata? Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia tidak sadar dengan itu.

''Naruto-kun...''

''Hinata..'' nama itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Naruto.

Ia menoleh ke sisi darimana Hinata datang.

Wanita itu tersenyum miris mendapati keadaan suaminya yang terluka cukup parah. kepala dan Tulang punggungnya terkena reruntuhan gara-gara melindunginya. Beruntunglah ia karena Naruto masih selamat dan keadaannya sudah membaik setelah tiga hari lalu cukup kritis.

''Naruto-kun, bagaimana kondisimu?''

Naruto terkesiap, ia hendak bergerak namun tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia meringis, ternyata sakit.

''Bagaimana, Sakura?''

Jleb

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan wajah pilunya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura ketimbang dirinya. Memangnya siapa aku? Pertanyaan begitu sudah pasti jawabannya. Hinata tentu saja istrinya. Tapi Sakura belahan jiwanya, wanita yang dicintainya.

Matanya mulai berkabut. Ia baru saja mengingatnya. Hal yang mungkin akan menambah kebencian Naruto terhadapnya.

''Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.''

''Katakan.'' Naruto menyuruh dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak percaya. Tidak hanya pria itu. Ino dan Karin yang mendengarnya pun tak percaya. Tak bisa dicegah setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kelam sang Uchiha. Ia dengan lengan berperban mengusap air mata yang sempat menuruni pipinya. Tak menyangka Sakuranya bernasib semalang ini.

"_Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan."_

Tch! Kenyataan yang baru saja diberitakan padanya tak terelakkan laksana cakar yang mengorek ceruk hatinya. Bahkan menusuk dalam-dalam hati itu hingga hancur perlahan. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, marah dan perih bersamaan menguasai hatinya. Ia marah! Ia murka dengan pria brengsek bernama Naruto. Bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan tunangannya, juga menghancurkan mimpi-mimpinya bersama dirinya.

Namun Sasuke pun merasakan kesakitan Sakura. Wanita itu sudah cukup menderita dan harus ditambah penderitaan lain. Masalah sebelumnya baru saja tuntas dan sekarang muncul masalah baru. Ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Sasuke sungguh tidak habis pikir apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Otak jeniusnya mendadak saja tumpul; tak bisa ia gunakan.

"Kuso !Kuso! Kuso!," umat Sasuke tidak ada selanya. Sementara matanya terus mengalirkan air mata duka.

Kalau saja ia becus melindungi Sakura, hal ini tentu tidak akan terjadi. Jika ia lebih tanggap sedikit saja untuk mencegah Sakura terluka, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun semua hanya angan belaka. Hal itu sudah terjadi. Apa yang mesti diandaikan lagi? Tidak ada kesempatan untuk terlalu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Karin menahan kepalan Sasuke yang hendak menghantam tembok untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wanita itu hanya menurunkan tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Menenangkan pria yang tengah diterjang rasa kehilangan. Sebagai sahabat Sakura ia juga merasakan kehilangan yang sangat.

"Cukup Sasuke! Sabarlah. Kau harus ingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura."

Sasuke membuang muka, keadaannya saat ini jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang melekat padanya. Kendati egonya begitu tinggi menjulang, akan tetapi tidak mampu menghalau air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"_Jangan membuang air mata untukku.. Aku tidak pantas menerimanya, hiks.. seharusnya yang pantas kalian kasihi adalah Hinata.. Hinata_ Dia begitu tersiksa..Hiks... Aku brengsek kan, sudah membuat Hinata begitu menderita..."_

"_.. tolong... Jangan tunjukkan air mata itu padaku... Dan.. Buatlah Hinata bahagia."_

Ino mengiyakan ucapan Karin. Benar. Tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi ia dan Karin juga harus mengingatnya. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Sakura, Hinata mungkin lebih terluka daripadanya. Teringat hal itu membuat Ino kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia sudah mendengar kabar tentang Hinata. Dan Ino tidak yakin apalagi yang akan menimpa dia jika Naruto tahu kebenarannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Sasuke kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sembari memijit keningnya ia menerawang suatu hal. Barangkali apa yang sudah dipersiapkannya bisa sedikit saja berguna.

Baik Karin maupun Ino hanya mengulas senyum pilu mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Wanita itu terus menunduk, membuat Naruto makin jengah melihatnya. Ia tidak sabar ingin mendengar kejelasan dari apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku.."

Naruto mendecih singkat, lalu memulai cercaannya. "Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah aku tidak pernah benar-benar bercinta denganmu? Lalu, argh.."

"Aku pun tak tahu. Tapi ini adalah anakmu Naruto-kun."

"Hebat! haha.. Benar-benar hebat! Kau mengaku hamil anakku setelah mengatakan bahwa wanita yang aku cinta sudah mati bersama bayi yang dikandungnya, bayiku. Bagus! Tabiatmu sungguh licik Hinata." kata demi kata pedas merambat menyalurkan kebencian Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Naruto-kun..." Hinata tak kuasa melanjutkan pembelaan terhadap dirinya lantaran Naruto beralih memunggunginya. Kentara dia muak melihatnya.

Uh!

Lagi dan lagi. Dadanya terasa sesesak ini. Entah sudah separah dan sedalam apa lukanya. Sakitnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya tak berdaya. Sakit yang bertumpuk sejak awal ia melangkah di jalan yang salah. Hinata mengaduh dalam bungkaman tatap yang mengarah padanya.

Logikanya keras menolak. Nalarnya tak bisa menerima. Bagaimana Hinata bisa hamil? Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah serius bercinta dengannya. Ia bahkan mungkin tak pernah mencapai titik klimaks ketika melakukannya. Ia hanya menjajah tubuh wanita itu untuk kepuasan seksualnya; bukan apa-apa. Dan lagipula ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Hinata menyentuhnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka? Apa Naruto tidak ingat karena ia melakukan itu sewaktu ia dikuasai oleh pengaruh alkohol? Entahlah. Apapun karenanya Naruto sungguh muak dengan Hinata. Bagaimana wanita itu hamil sementara janin Sakura yang tidak pernah diketahui adanya justru tak terselamatkan? Kenapa tidak Hinata saja yang mengalaminya? Walaupun kedua wanita itu sama-sama mengandung benihnya, namun tetap saja. Hanya dengan Sakuralah Naruto melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Tidak peduli orang lain menyebutnya, yang ia tahu hal itu terjadi karena cinta. Tidak seperti Hinata, ia tidak mencintainya. Benci, benci, dan selamanya begitu.

Sakura... Mendadak dada Naruto nyeri, kenyataan bahwa wanita yang dicintainya dikabarkan telah tiada membuatnya berguncang. Ia merasakan penyesalan itu semakin menusuk relung hatinya.

Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali, Naruto ingin melindungi Sakura saat insiden itu dan menyelamatkan wanita itu beserta bayi yang dikandungnya. Bodohnya ia!

Jika begini ia hanya bisa menyesali tindakan bodohnya yang entah kenapa malah menyelamatkan Hinata, wanita sialan yang menyebabkan semua ini. Naruto benar-benar muak dengan semua ketegaran palsu wanita itu. Terang saja, ia lebih senang melihat Hinata yang terpuruk dengan segala kesakitannya.

Aku memang brengsek. Tidak usah katakan hal itu lagi!

Hinata pun brengsek.

Dia telah menghancurkan hidupku.

Dia juga sudah membombardir sisi baikku sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini-pria brengsek bajingan menyedihkan!

Jika dipikir, benar apa yang Tenten tuduhkan padaku. Tepat sekali, pria brengsek bajingan paling menyedihkan di dunia. Haha.. Julukan indah kan?

Tuduhan Kiba pun sangat cocok. Aku memang sudah tidak waras. Aku sudah gila. Haha.. Benar-benar gila Naruto!

"Na-ruto-kun.. "

"Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu sialan!"

"Ehm-"

Naruto kembali menghujani Hinata dengan cacian menyakitkan. Telunjuknya menuding pada wanita rapuh itu, "Jangan tunjukkan wajah memuakkan itu di hadapanku lagi. Kau.. Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu HYUUGA HINATA!"

"Enyahlah dari hidupku selamanya!" seru Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Safirnya begitu tajam menusuk namun sorot nanar tak mampu tersembunyi darinya. Kepiluan mendalam tak tersamarkan oleh kata-kata menyakitkannya.

Ia terhenyak. Bola matanya membesar. Jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal di bawah pelupuk mata tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela bangsal yang terbuka. Kakinya mundur. Selangkah demi selangkah geraknya mundur menjauh dari pria yang menatapnya dengan kebencian sangat kentara.

Masih dengan terbelalak; tatapan kosong Hinata terus mundur. Hingga langkahnya terhalang. Ketika itulah, saat punggungnya terhantam pintu otaknya kembali memutar memori menyakitkannya.

_''Aku_ aku telah menodainya.''_

"_Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" _

_''Masih ingat rumah ternyata. Kupikir kau sudah lupa dengan tugasmu sebagai is_ tri.'' _

_''Sakura_ bagaimana keadaannya?''_

_''Terang saja karena aku mencintainya. Hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapat dariku.''_

"_Jika itu maumu." _

"_Omong kosong!"_

"_Jika begitu, apa kau mau jika aku__

_Menikah lagi?" _

"_Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu sialan!"_

"_Jangan tunjukkan wajah memuakkan itu di hadapanku lagi. Kau.. Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu!"_

"_Enyahlah dari hidupku selamanya!"_

Melesak keluar berbalapan. Air mata itu kembali menyeruak dari cekalan ketegaran yang menjadi upayanya. Ia tercekat, mendadak semua kata yang hendak dikeluarkannya terperangkap. Hinata menjambak helaian indigonya.

Sakit. Uh! Sakit sekali!

Cengkraman di rambutnya semakin ia pererat, bersamaan dengan itu darah melesak dari sela mulutnya, akibat gigitan pada bibirnya yang terlalu kuat.

Uh! Sakit ini tak tertandingi dari semua sakit yang pernah dirasakannya. Hinata terpaku menyadari semua fakta yang diabaikannya.

Kejam! Kejam! Kejam! Bagaimana ia baru menyadari hal ini; bahwasanya Naruto teramat kejam. Dia seumpama bajingan cinta yang telah meluluhlantakkan hati dan perasaannya.

Semua memori itu begitu menyakitkan, menyesakkan. Perih. Terbakar, rasanya tempat tumpukan lukanya telah tersiram larutan paling asam.

Sejak awal sudah sangat jelas bagi dirinya, seharusnya. Yang dipedulikan hanya Sakura. Yang dicintai Naruto pun hanya Sakura. Apa ia tidak boleh cemburu dengan keberuntungan sahabatnya? Setiap orang memiliki keberuntungannya sendiri, tapi Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti keberuntungan apa yang menghampirinya. Ialah wanita sial. Wanita sialan bagi Naruto. Wanita brengsek, dan wanita bodoh. Semua memang pantas untuknya.

Zwussh

Hinata terhentak oleh sambaran angin dingin yang menarik surai indigonya hingga menempel di wajahnya yang masih lembab oleh air mata. Seketika itu batinnya menjerit pilu, disusul rintihan menyesakkan. Tak ketinggalan pula ratapan keputus asaan yang mendengung menyakitkan.

Tidak ada hal lain yang terlintas di kepalanya selain pergi dari tempat ini. Hinata tidak memiliki tempat di sini. Ia tidak pernah mendapat tempat untuk di sisi Naruto. Kehadirannya tidak pernah dibutuhkan. Eksistensinya selalu dianggap penghalang kebahagiaan. Ia tidak ada muka untuk bertahan. Segala hal yang ia kira bisa membahagiakan Naruto justru sebaliknya. Naruto sama sekali tidak senang dengan semua usahanya. Dia tidak merasakan kebaikan Hinata yang ditujukan padanya.

Uh! Hinata menggilas dada kirinya dengan kepalan tangannya. Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!

"_Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu sialan!"_

Tetes air mata lain menyusul tetes yang lebih dulu terjun dari manik sayunya. Ia dengan kesakitannya berlari menerobos lalu lalang orang-orang di rumah sakit. Berlari dan terus berlari tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata harus melakukannya. Ia tidak mau lagi hidup dalam derita cinta. Ia tidak ingin cinta yang ia punya selamanya hanya akan menambah kebencian suaminya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto tersiksa karena kehilangan cintanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang tersiksa karena berusaha menghilangkan cintanya?

Kaki jenjangnya terus melaju menapaki jalanan yang penuh dengan kehidupan manusia. Berlari entah kemana destinasinya. Seraya menghapus tiap butir yang sempat terlempar dari singgasananya ia terus berlari. Menembus butir-butir salju deras yang tak segan menabrak tubuh ringkihnya, tubuh yang sudah lelah untuk tegar.

**Bruk**

Hinata jatuh tersungkur, kedua lututnya menapak pada tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalanan. Ia mencoba bangkit, perlahan tubuhnya kembali berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Namun ia tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya. Mencoba mengais sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, dan Hinata tak sanggup lagi mencoba berdiri dalam ketidakberdayaannya akan derita yang tidak ada habisnya.

Lututnya sudah tidak kuasa menahan segala beban yang menggelayuti pundaknya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi kuat menjaga ketahanan dirinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ne-ji-nii... " Hinata meraup salju dalam genggamannya. Menguatkan genggaman itu hingga rasa menusuk mendera tangannya. Bahkan ngilu yang dirasakannya tak lebih serasa gatal yang mampir padanya. Tidak ada apa-apanya! Sama sekali tidak bermakna jika dibandingkan dengan luka batinnya.

Di tengah buaian salju yang membekukan sebagian ototnya , membuat tubuh seolah mati rasa. Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedan yang selama ini tak pernah keluar darinya kini tampak adanya. Hinata lelah, hatinya lelah, otaknya lemah. Tubuhnya enggan menerima perlakuan yang ia paksakan padanya. Tubuh ringkihnya tak mampu membiarkan kepura-puraan terus ada bersamanya. Hinata memang bukan wanita kuat, untuk apa pura-pura menampakkan hal itu? Ia benci! Semuanya kepalang percuma untuk disesali, memang. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Apa perjuangannya juga berakhir sampai di sini? Apa pada akhirnya cintanya tak sanggup menguatkan dirinya yang rapuh ini?

"Hiks... Neji-nii... Tolong a-ku.."

.

.

.

.

Keadaan sangat kacau di ruang rawat Naruto. Usai kepergian Hinata, entah kebetulan atau apa kedua orangtua dan mertuanya datang. Mereka menanyakan keberadaan Hinata tentu saja. Dan apa yang Naruto sampaikan pada mereka tak pelak membuat amarah mereka tak terbendung lagi. Emosi yang susah payah ditahannya menggertak ingin digalakkan.

"_Bagus. Berarti wanita sialan itu memang sudah benar-benar pergi dari hidupku."_

Kepalan tangan Hiashi mengencang, emosinya hampir meledak kalau saja sebelah tangannya tidak mencengkram kasur tempat istirahat Naruto.

"BERANI-BARANINYA KAU!" Amarahnya meluap, sekali sentakan Hiashi mencekik leher Naruto yang diperban.

Tidak ada yang menghalangi tindakannya selama beberapa saat, baru setelah satu menit kemudian Minato meminta Hiashi untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Sebagai ganti ia meninju pipi putra kesayangannya itu (dulu).

Kushina menangis tertahan, kondisi putranya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk ditambah dengan pukulan. Ia meringis merasakan sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Tapi apa daya, tak ada yang mampu ia perbuat.

Hinata pergi karena Naruto. Wanita itu terluka karena anaknya. Kushina tidak sanggup membayangkan seberapa sakitnya luka yang Hinata rasakan. Di luar sangat dingin, dan menantunya itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Barangkali Hinata sedang kedinginan, atau bagaimana jika dia justru tidak sanggup menahan goncangan lukanya di sana? Memikirkan itu membuat air matanya lebih deras bersusulan.

.

.

.

.

Manusia adalah pabriknya penyakit. Bukan penyakit fisik yang membutuhkan obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Tetapi penyakit hati yang tidak disadari sejak kapan keberadaannya. Naruto-kun salah satu pengidap penyakit hati yang tak kutahu pasti sejak kapan dia mengidapnya.

Naruto-kun membenciku. Dia sangat membenciku. Dia menginginkan aku tidak ada dalam kehidupannya. Iya. Sudah pasti itulah yang diinginkannya. Naruto-kun muak denganku. Dia sakit dengan melihat aku yang menjijikan ini.

Benarkah begitu Naruto-kun?

Jika iya, aku sudah melakukannya. Melakukan semua hal yang kau ingin untuk aku lakukan. Melakukan hal yang membuatmu bahagia.

Kini aku telah berlari meninggalkanmu. Menghempaskan segala harapan akan hidup bersamamu. Mengubur dalam-dalam mimpi untuk menjalani hidup bahagia denganmu. Kau senang Naruto-kun? Aku sudah pergi, apa kau senang? Apa dengan ini kau bisa tertawa seperti dulu lagi?

Haha.. Bangunlah Hinata... Mungkin aku terlalu lama hidup dalam mimpi ya Naruto-kun? Sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwasanya kehadiranku membawa duka. Semenjak aku menyelinap ke dalam hidupmu kau begitu menderita. Karena Sakura tentu saja. Karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kau cinta. Iya kan? Malahan_ kau mendapati aku, yang selalu membuatmu muak setiap melihatnya.

Aku tidak lagi membantah tentang perpisahan. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak menyerah. Hanya saja, aku berhenti. Berhenti mengelak kenyataan yang ada. Berhenti bertaruh untuk hal yang percuma.

Kumohon Naruto-kun... Jika kau sudah senang dengan jalan yang tengah aku telusuri, apa kau bisa berhenti membenciku?

Aku sudah cukup rapuh untuk itu. Lepaskan aku, tak apa. Hiks.. Aku memang bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengikatku kan, Naruto-kun? Untuk apa aku mengatakannya, memintamu melepaskanku. Aku tetap saja terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang harus kusadari.

Lalu sekarang apa? Haruskah aku membunuh cinta ini? Perlukah aku mencabik-cabik bahkan meremukkan hatiku untuk membunuh cinta ini? Jawab Naruto-kun!

Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Semuanya sudah aku lakukan satu per satu. Apa lagi?

"_Enyahlah dari hidupku selamanya!"_

Iya. Masih ada satu hal yang kau inginkan. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?

Naruto-kun... Enam bulan pernikahan bukan waktu yang terlalu singkat kan? Meski tidak selama yang aku kira, tapi aku sempat bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena aku menikah dengan pria yang sangat aku cinta. Kau ingat? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu. Cinta yang tertanam dari benih kekaguman akan sikapmu dulu. Kau yang begitu baik, pantang menyerah, dan suka bercanda. Ah. Aku menyukai semua tentangmu waktu itu. Cinta pertama tak terbendung ketika aku kembali dihadapkan dengan keajaiban bahwa aku dan kau menjadi dekat.. Dekat.. Dan semakin dekat. Mulai saat itu aku tahu... Kau jauh lebih menawan ketika aku melihatmu dari dekat, dari jarak yang memungkinkan untukku bisa menjangkaumu. Aku memuakkan ya? Haha.. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya Naruto-kun. Jangan lupa!

Aku tidak apa-apa. Uh!

Mengenang semua tentangku yang terobsesi denganmu membuat aku ingin tertawa, bahkan memukul kepalaku sendiri. Aku sudah seperti orang gila Naruto-kun, kau tahu?

Kau pasti mengataiku bodoh.

Kau selalu benar menilaiku.

Bodoh! Bahkan aku lelah kembali dikaitkan dengan kata itu. Barangkali aku adalah idiot, atau dungu? Haha.. Gila ya? Aku memang seperti itu.

**Pluk**

Kemelut batinnya terhentak. Hinata menengok belakang, mendapati beberapa anak tengah bermain lempar bola salju. Mimik kegembiraan tampak pada masing-masing wajah bocah di sana. Tidak ada beban, tidak ada kesedihan mungkin. Apa yang bisa Hinata harapkan? Anak-anak itu bebas tertawa tanpa kepura-puraan. Bebas merasakan kebahagian yang mereka inginkan.

Lavendernya memicing, Hinata mendapati pusing kembali menyerangnya. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka namun pusing yang mendera membuat kepalanya berputar-putar. Dan Hinata benar tidak mampu menahan kesadaran ketika didapatinya sosok tinggi menjulang berdiri memandangnya.

.

.

.

.

**Several Months Later**

Naruto duduk diam di kursi kamar sembari memandang jendela. Kaca lembab diakibatkan oleh hembusan angin pembawa pertikel salju kepadanya.

Musim belum berganti. Hari demi hari terlampaui tanpa ia mengerti. Minggu-minggu tak ia duga telah terlewati. Bahkan bulan demi bulan menyambangi tanpa ia sadari.

Segalanya tiada batas. Luka kehilangan yang ia rasakan entah apa sebabnya memelintir hatinya, memainkan perasaannya. Kepergian Sakura tak dibantah jika hal itu membuat dirinya kacau. Tapi kenyataannya ia baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan sempat lupa jika Sakura telah pergi membawa cintanya.

**Prang**

Untuk ke tiga kalinya benda yang berada di jangkauannya harus dikorbankan menjadi pelampiasan emosinya.

Naruto menjerit keras. Hatinya sakit. Sakit tanpa alasan. Tanpa sebab. Bagian yang biasanya tertutup oleh egonya itu seolah balas dendam terhadapnya.

"_Naruto-kun.." _

Naruto tertawa pelan, otaknya tidak waras. Saraf pusatnya eror, tidak normal. Bagaimana bisa ia seolah mendengar suara itu?

"_Naruto-kun.." _

Ia terbelalak, tangannya mengepal. Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Tanpa terlihat jelas butir demi butir air mata lolos menjatuhi kaki dengan celana yang membalutnya.

"Hi- Haruno Sakura..." Naruto tertawa kecil. Bahunya berguncang. Lagi, tertawa dan semakin mengeras tawanya.

"Hahaha.. Menyedihkan.." Naruto menertawai dirinya sendiri yang masih saja berdusta. Kenapa ia harus berpura-pura menyebut Sakura sementara dalam hatinya yang ia jeritkan adalah Hinata?

"Hinata brengsek! Kau benar-benar sialan. Puas sudah membuatku seperti ini hem?" Naruto mencoba tertawa sinis, namun hanya tawa menyedihkan yang tampak pada wajahnya. Sekonyong-konyong perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya tak dapat ia pungkiri betapa menyesakkannya.

"Tch.."

Bulir demi bulir air matanya kini tampak menyambangi pipi tirusnya. Seharusnya ia senang, ia bahagia. Karena apa? Wanita sialan yang dibencinya sudah pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia justru menjadi sosok pria menyedihkan?

Awalnya kepergian Hinata memang sempat membuatnya bahagia. Namun entah sejak kapan perasaan ini membelenggunya. Menyesal eh?

Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang telah aku perbuat. Untuk apa? Lagipula Hinata pergi... itu_ kemauanku.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menyesalinya, membuat Hinata benar-benar pergi dariku. Aku hanya_ terbiasa dengan eksistensinya. Dia, wanita bodoh yang mau kuperalat untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatanku.

Huh. Lagi-lagi pikiran macam apa ini? Aku menyesal karena Hinata? Benarkah? Tidak sama sekali. AKu hanya_ membutuhkannya untuk kujadikan budak cintaku.

Haha.. Kau sudah gila Naruto? Aku berdusta? Hei Hati.. Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal yang kukatakan adalah dusta?

Arghh! Tapi kenapa dia begitu dungu sampai kata-kata yang aku keluarkan karena emosi waktu itu ditelannya bulat-bulat. Kemana Hinata yang biasanya menerima semua perlakuanku?

Tch.. Apa yang dia lakukan waktu itu membuatku frustrasi. Saat ini aku tahu apa yang namanya tersiksa. Uh! Entah kenapa. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku sedemikian sakitnya? Sakit sekali rasanya. Sampai-sampai terasa sesak untuk bernapas. Apa ini yang selalu dirasakannya?

Heiii! Hyuuga Hinata.. Kenapa kau meninggalkan suamimu di saat ia sedang membutuhkanmu? Haha.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya? Biarlah.

Dan sekarang pria brengsek yang tidak tahu malu ini memintamu kembali.

HEIII HYUUGA HINATA... TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT BETAPA SUAMIMU INI BEGITU MENDERITA?!

.

.

.

**A/N : **pd akhirnya sy memang gx bs nulis.. Haha.. ceritanya makin aneh dan gaje ya.. Maaf utk itu. barangkali bs kasih sy bantuan brp saran?

thanks buat yg masih mau baca fic ini. XD

**alluka** : sy kan kasih pilihan.. tp mgkn sy pengen ttp mempertahankan NH.

iya.. udh tau kan knp dia tanya gt? yups

**Yamanaka** : ini udh pisah. Hime udh mencapai titik jenuh utk trs bertahan.

**miura** : spt yg td sy bilang di atas#lihat!

Naru udh nyesel kok.. sy usahakan semuanya imbang, walaupun dr awal emng gx imbang haha XD

**Guest** : masa? soalnya sy tu bosanan orangnya, kalo udh 2k+ sy udh mls ngetik lg XD

mgkn NH. ya emang.

**chrizzle** : mungkin, sy jg pengennya gt. atau mgkn bs berubah pikiran lg. Entahlah #syemanggakkonsisten

**Guest** : yah.. silahkan aja, kalo perlu gilesnya pake slinder biar namplok sm aspal XD

**sachan** : oh ya? hehe.. thanks

**Reny** : ya.. gampang ketebak kan,

**Ayzhar** : benarkah? yg ini malah ngaco bgt XD gaktaulah, sy sndr bingung. mau kasih masukan?

gak ada yg cerai. Perceraian itu cm retorika. intinya NH gx cerai, cuma pisah. Pisah sepihak dr Hinata tnp cerai.

**chan** : udh nih.. yups.. thanks jga XD

Thanks

Aimore Cha


	6. Part VI

**A/N : **Hi reader and reviewer! Here Aimore is. Panggil Aimore aja ya, jangan senpai2an (mendingan Kakak daripada itu). Pake suffiks chan jg boleh atau, Mu? Ini panggilan RL saya XD #hanya menginformasikan

okay, mau ngasih tau sebelumnya. Ni part agak susah dibuat. krn beberapa alasan. Sebenarnya udah ada rancangan alurnya. tp tiba-tiba di sini semuanya melenceng dr alur. Mgkn emang sy lagi eror. Otak n jari gak sinkron. Maklumi aja ya.

Dan oh ya, yg mengharapkan happy ending, gimana yaaaa... soalnya jauhhhh dari situ. Ini agak bad ending. pasti mengecewakan deh. Dr awal sy pernah bilang ini bad end kan ya? #apagak? ya walaupun waktu itu prnah sekali kayaknya blg kemungkinan bs NH hapend. haha.. Saya terlalu jauh melencengkan cerita, dan susah buat dibenerin lagi. XD huhuhu

Hwee.. jangan bantai saya.. sy kan udah bilang di sini. Ending gak sesuai harapan. XD kalau nanti ingin ngeluarin uneg-uneg. Silahkan aja keluarin. Saya akan terima dg senang hati kokXD

Okay guys. Daripada itu, mending berikan saya kritik dan saran aja ya.. haha Soalnya saya bener2 lagi eror. Dan tulisannya jd tambah gak karuan, amburadul. But, saya tetap berusaha buat nyelesaiin ini dg baik. Dan.. kita akhiri saja sampai di sini#dramatis XD

#salam ceria buat semua pemirsa Naruhina **

Assalamu'alaikum Warokhmatullahi Wabarokatuh! XD

.

.

* * *

Omong kosong! Pada akhirnya semua hal itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Omong kosong tentangku! Omong kosong cintaku. Uh! Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Kau tahu Hinata? Apa kau tahu kenapa aku berkata begitu? Haha... Menyedihkan sekali untukku. Mana mungkin kau tahu. Bahkan barangkali kau sudah tak mau tahu tentangku. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan pilihanmu? Benarkah kau telah meninggalkanku?

Uh! Rasanya biasa. Tapi di dalam sini sangat tersiksa. Tak tahu sebabnya. Apa kau kucinta? Ish.. Yang benar saja! Aku membencimu kan Hinata? Hei.. Bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku membencimu selamanya?

Aku ingat. Ya, sangat melekat di otak tumpulku ini.

Tidak tahu yang selama ini aku rasakan dan yang kuinginkan. Segalanya tak masuk akal bagiku. Aku menginginkan pernikahan denganmu yang tak kucintai, malahan kubenci. Aku menggaulimu dengan dalih pemuas hasrat pria. Tidakkah itu masuk akal? Dari awal kau dan aku tahu. Tidak ada cinta untukmu. Tapi kenapa hal tak masuk akal itu aku lakukan padamu? Hey Hinata... Apa alasanku menikahimu? Benarkah aku ingin melampiaskan kekecewaanku?

Uh! Sungguh aku gamang. Perasaanku mengambang. Aku kalut dengan rasa absurd ini.

Kau baru melihat kan? Naruto yang kau cintai (mungkin) sebegini menderitanya karena cinta? Tidak. ini karena dirimu. Karena kau Hyuuga Hinata! Ah.. Aku baru mengingatnya. Bagaimana kau melihatnya, sementara kau tak di sisiku. Haha... Hinata, Hinata. Lucukah bila aku merindukanmu? Ish.. Jangan menghujatku dengan tak tahu malu. Ya.. Barangkali urat maluku telah terputus seiring tabiat brengsekku yang kian menguak.

Hari-hari kujalani tanpa arah pasti. Aku tak tahu, aku tak sadar, aku tak mengerti dengan ini. Genap setahun sejak saat itu. Kini salju tengah menghujaniku. Laksana dipukul habis-habisan oleh penyesalan. Sakitnya tak tergambarkan. Kenapa baru sekarang aku merasakan? Sakit ini. Rasa yang kutorehkan pada hatimu yang putih. Jika begini aku mengerti, bahwasanya aku bagai iblis yang telah menguraikan hati putihmu itu menjadi hitam; tak lagi suci.

Aku tak pantas untuk segala hal. Mungkin inilah balasan.

Satu hari biasa. Satu minggu tersergap rasa bersalah. Satu bulan terbuai lamunan kosong tak berasa. Dan satu tahun diselimuti luka tajam menyakitkan kapan saja. Selama itu aku hanya seorang yang lemah. Naruto yang tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Kau tahu Hinata? Mereka semua membenciku. Mereka mencaci-maki, mencela, menyalahkanku atas semuanya. Semua yang terjadi padamu. Aku tak menepis tuduhan dan celaan itu. Kenapa? Karena itu benar tentu saja. Aku patut dibenci bahkan dibunuh karena telah menyakitimu. Telah menyia-nyiakan wanita sepertimu. Istri yang mencintaiku sebagai suamimu. Ne, Hinata.. Sekarang aku menyebutmu istriku. Apa kau senang? Atau justru keberatan?

Iya. Aku cukup tahu. Bukan salahmu jika sekarang kau membenciku. Bukan salahmu karena telah meninggalkanku. Kau hanya mencoba menuruti kemauanku. Bukan begitu Hinata?

Sungguh, aku menginginkanmu Hinata. Bisakah.. Kau kembali? dan mengizinkanku mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi? Jangan tanya atas alasan apa aku memintamu kembali. Aku pun tak tahu sama sekali. Sungguh!

Hinata.. Aku hanya ingin, kau di sini. Kembali padaku, kembali ke sisiku... dan kembali mencintaiku.

* * *

**Wanita yang Kubenci, Wanita yang (selalu) Kusakiti Part VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butir –butir putih dingin itu terus terjun menetapi daratan Negeri Sakura. Salju yang kembali hadir setelah musim-musim lain berlalu. Terhitung musim dingin yang kedua setelah kepergiannya. Setelah hidupnya yang seorang diri tanpa siapapun di sisinya.

Naruto menarik pintu mobilnya kasar. Perlahan ia duduk di jok kemudinya. Ia harus tahu! Ia sudah bertekad untuk itu. Cukup satu tahun saja ia berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hei! Hinata adalah istrinya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih memiliki ikatan yang harus dipertahankan.

Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Perkiraannnya untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata di sana barangkali adalah benar. Sialnya baru sekarang ia melakukannya.

'Tch!'

Naruto mengemudi dengan gusar. Perasaannya tak enak. Perutnya terasa mual. Dadanya begitu sesak.

Tiga puluh menit bukan waktu yang terhitung lama. Ia hampir sampai di tempat itu dengan maju beberapa puluh meter saja. Gerbang rumah itu tampak tertutup kokoh. Naruto urung memacu mobilnya lantaran gerbang itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai terbuka, menampakkan mobil putih yang sangat ia kenali siapa pemiliknya. Ia memicing, menerka siapa yang ada dalam mobil yang baru saja keluar dari rumah yang hendak didatanginya.

Seketika itu Naruto terbelalak, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Namun ia lekas mendapatkan kesadaran ketika mobil itu nyaris menuju padanya. Dengan gerakan sigap ia membanting setir ke kanan, menghadang jalan mobil yang hendak melintas itu.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Langkahnya berat menuju mobil yang tengah berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia menyandarkan kedua tangan pada kap mobil. Netra birunya menatap sayu sosok di dalam sana. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Hinata..." gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih, "Tch.. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, dari situ kepalanya melongok ke depan, "Hey brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir dari situ!" bentaknya kesal. Kedatangan pria tak diundang itu sontak saja membuat harinya yang semula cerah menjadi buram tak berwarna.

"Aku ingin Hinata." kata Naruto pelan. Suara yang biasanya berat saat ini terdengar tanpa daya.

"Tch.. Hinata tidak ada." balas Sasuke sinis.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas lantas kembali berbicara, "aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Sasuke. Yang aku inginkan hanya Hinata."

"Kau-"

"Biarkan dia Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendelik pada pria yang bicara seenaknya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Aniki.. Aku tidak sudi dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Kau lupa? Dia yang sudah membuat Hinata menderita!"

Pria itu mendesah, "Ini urusan Naruto dan Hinata Sasuke, biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Kau jangan terlalu ikut campur. Bagaimana Hinata?" ia beralih memandang wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku..."

"Temuilah Naruto Hinata. bagaimanapun juga kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Jangan terus lari, kau harus menghadapi. Ingat, kau punya aku yang selalu ada untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum pilu, "terimakasih.. Kak Itachi." katanya kemudian keluar menemui pria yang berdiri dengan tubuh tak setegap dulu.

"Aniki. Apa-apaan kau! Kita harus segera pergi.." Sasuke masih saja kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya.

Itachi tertawa kecil. Dengan raut jenaka ia berkata, "biarkan saja Sasuke. Lagipula ada atau tidaknya Hinata kau tetap akan pergi kan? Tenang saja, setelah aku mengantarmu ke bandara aku akan segera kembali dan melindungi Hinata. Seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya."

Itachi memandang Naruto yang melangkah pelan menyusul Hinata yang sudah berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Terlihat rahangnya sedikit mengeras.

Ia ingat semua yang telah terjadi setahun belakangan ini. Berawal dari ia yang waktu itu dimintai tolong oleh Sasuke untuk mengawasi Hinata sewaktu di rumah sakit, membawa wanita itu ketika pingsan, merawatnya, menghiburnya. ah! Semuanya terlalu banyak untuk ia sebutkan satu per satu. Banyak sekali hal yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Hinata ketika wanita itu terbebas dari rumah deritanya.

Itachi tidak pernah tahu apa alasan Naruto membenci Hinata. Setahunya wanita itu sosok yang sempurna. Hinata cantik, baik hati, juga lemah lembut. Entahlah. Sisi-sisi kebaikan ada pada diri Hinata. Tapi, kenapa Naruto bisa membencinya?

Ia tahu hal itu karena Hinata yang menceritakannya. Meskipun sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia tidak tinggal di Tokyo, namun ia tahu tentang Naruto dan Hinata dari adiknya. Dan ujungnya ketika dikabarkan padanya saat terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya, juga tiga orang lainnya. Ia langsung terbang dari Norwegia untuk melihat kondisi adiknya yang bagai makhluk tak bernyawa setelah kehilangan Sakuranya.

Sampai sekarang pun Itachi tak habis pikir. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Naruto pada Hinata? Jika benar dia membencinya, lantas mengapa dia harus repot menemuinya sekarang?

Entah. Apapun itu. Itachi mengharapkan sesuatu terbaiklah yang menimpa Hinata. Karena ia, sudah begitu menyayanginya. Bahkan mencintainya. Walaupun Hinata sudah jelas menolak perasaannya. Karena apa? Naruto tentu saja.

"Huh!"

Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa iri dengan Naruto, pria yang dicintai Hinata. Akan tetapi bodohnya dia yang justru menyia-nyiakan cinta yang begitu tulus terhadapnya.

"Yayaya.. Terserah." jawab Sasuke malas. Ia kemudian memerintahkan sopir untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

'Apa yang kulakukan ini benar, Sakura?'

Sasuke mendesah kasar. Mungkin yang Itachi katakan ada benarnya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu percaya pada Hinata. Ya, wanita itu pasti memilih yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Hinata.."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya perlahan, "maaf, kau salah orang. Aku bukan Namikaze Hinata. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." paparnya tenang.

Bibirnya mendadak kelu. Untaian kata rindu yang hendak diuarkannya tercekal tanpa bisa dibebaskan.

"Hinata.." Naruto merintih menyebut nama wanita yang sekarang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tidak membungkuk seperti pembawaan biasanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang Naruto mengucapkan nama itu? Kenapa baru sekarang dia menganggap kehadirannya? Kenapa baru sekarang dia menemuinya? Menatapnya dengan wajah terluka. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia? Wanita pengganggu hidupnya telah pergi dari hidupnya. Lantas mengapa dia sekarang ada di hadapannya? Berbicara padanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto yang seperti ini justru membuat luka lama Hinata kembali terbuka. Luka yang telah rapih terjahit itu kini beralih robek, menganga. Padahal biar saja ia hidup dengan pilihannya. Ia sudah cukup tenang dengan kehidupannya tanpa dia. Ia sudah berangsur-angsur melupakan cinta yang diperuntukkan pria itu. Kenapa dia harus muncul kala hatinya tengah mencoba merelakan segalanya? Kenapa harus memanggilnya ketika ia sendiri bahkan sudah lupa dengan nama impiannya? Namikaze Hinata. Nama terindah yang pernah diharapkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Namun baru sekarang ia mendapati nama impian itu disuarakan oleh pria yang masih merupakan suaminya. Pria brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

Bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat. Justru kesengsaraan yang kian merambat. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ini. Tidak menyangka, dan tidak percaya. Naruto yang ada di hadapannya nyata. Benar-benar Naruto, pria yang dicintainya. Dari dulu bahkan sampai saat ini. Hinata tak menampik fakta itu. Meskipun keadaan jauh berubah, akan tetapi hatinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap mencintai pria itu.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Hinata datar.

Manik Naruto membulat. Alisnya melengkung. Apa ia salah dengar? Barusan, Hinata berkata datar padanya? Pada pria yang dicintainya? Ah! Kau terlalu percaya diri Naruto.

Naruto meringis, "Apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dengan melihat Hinata kembali setelah setahun lamanya hatinya akan sesakit ini. Perih.

"Baik. Sangat baik malah. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau sudah bahagia ya? Oh ya, di mana istrimu?" Hinata melayangkan kata per kata dengan wajah datar, bahkan rautnya begitu kaku.

Naruto mengernyit, "Hinata.. Aku tidak menikah dengan siapapun selain dirimu." jelasnya dengan mimik menahan tangis. Mendapati Hinata yang seperti ini sungguh memancing tangisnya untuk keluar. Hinata sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yang ia kenal. Hinata istrinya, wanita yang mencintainya.

"Oh." Hinata bergumam singkat.

Netranya menyipit, menahan gejolak sesak yang kian menghimpit dadanya. Beginikah akhirnya?

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan Namikaze-san."

Ia melenguh, Naruto menatap tanah pijakannya. Manik sayunya telah menumpahkan air mata. Ada apa dengan Hinata?

Sakit sekali rasanya. Hinata menganggap dirinya orang asing. Hinata seolah tak mengenalnya.

Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit diperlakukan demikian? Seolah ribuan jarum menghunjam jantungnya berulang-ulang, membuat ngilu yang menyiksa.

Apa seperti ini perasaan Hinata selama bersamanya? Sebegini menyakitkannyakah yang pernah ia lakukan pada Hinata?

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kondisinya yang seperti ini sangat tidak patut untuknya. Sesaat ia terhentak oleh kepingan memori kecil yang merangkak.

"Hinata, perutmu? Apa anakku sudah lahir? Dimana dia?" Naruto menanyakan keheranannya sekaligus.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggung kecilnya pada pria yang menatapnya lekat.

Hinata menelan ludah. Kepalanya ia angkat, menghalau turunan bulir yang mungkin akan kembali melemahkan dirinya, "Dia sudah pergi dengan membawa semua luka masa lalu ibunya." terangnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ia tak mampu menahan kesedihan tatkala mengingat hal ini. Bayinya yang tak bertahan hidup lebih dari satu jam. Miris sekali, kelahiran anak itu seolah pertanda baginya untuk terus melangkah, mengajaknya meninggalkan masa lalunya yang buruk. Anak yang hanya bisa ia gendong beberapa menit saja. Anak yang mungkin tidak pernah diinginkan eksistensinya oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Barangkali itulah alasannya. Anak itu pergi karena ayahnya tak menginginkannya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Naruto memicing, sedikit was-was akan hal buruk yang akan diberitakan padanya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Dia sudah MATI. Anak dari wanita sialan ini sudah mati. Dan oh.. ya, jangan pernah sebut anakku dengan anakmu. Karena aku tidak pernah mengandung anakmu." Hinata terengah-engah usai mengoarkan segala kenyataan pahit yang cukup lama disimpannya.

Naruto tertegun. Sedetik saja udara di sekitar terasa menipis, serta rongga dadanya makin menyempit.

Benarkah? Apa itu benar yang dikatakan Hinata?

Naruto meringis, ternyata janin yang pernah ia sumpahi mati sebagai ganti janin Sakura... Hal itu benar-benar telah terjadi. Kejamnya! Kejamnya! Kejamnya ia! Kejamnya ia, si brengsek yang sungguh tak punya hati. Sekarang apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Menarik sumpahnya waktu itu? Apa dengannya bayi Hinata akan kembali hidup?

Huh! Konyol!

Naruto menyentuh bahu Hinata yang bergetar. Ia merasakannya. Merasakan segala kesakitan Hinata selama ini. Uh! ya, memang teramat sakit. Bodohnya ia! Brengseknya bajingan ini! Berapa banyakpun penyesalan tak akan mengembalikan keadaan. Ia yang telah menciptakan situasi demikian. Dari awal ialah yang memainkan permainan ini. Dan sekarang ia pulalah yang harus bertahan dengan semua risikonya.

Safir redupnya menatap jemari Hinata yang tersampir di samping tubuhnya. Jemari lentik yang tersemat suatu benda di satu jarinya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut ringan. Sekelumit asa hinggap di hatinya.

"Hinata, kau masih memakainya?" tanyanya dengan senyum pahit. Ngilu batinnya. Rasa bersalah kian menumpuk menyambangi hatinya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, mengangkat tangannya. Maniknya terpejam sesaat menatap benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan ia memutar direksi pandangnya. Manatap air muka pria yang memandang dirinya seolah sosok yang begitu terluka. Padahal dia sendiri yang tampak terluka.

Ia menarik cincin itu sekuat tenaga. Terlepas dengan meninggalkan bekas merah. Hinata beranjak lantas membungkuk mengambil sesuatu yang diperlukannya.

**Kreak**

Kelopak itu masih membulat. Menggerayangi ketidakmengertiannya akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau, lakukan?"

Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat. Mulutnya menutup rapat. Bola matanya bergetar tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Hinata menghancurkan cincin itu! Dia menghancurkannya! Apa itu tandanya... Dia telah mengakhirinya? Ini sama saja dengan perceraian!

Dia telah memutus ikatan ini! Dia menyibakkan tanda berakhirnya hubungan ini! Pernikahan sudah musnah! Dia telah mengakhirinya! Mengakhiri segala hal yang membuatnya menderita.

Hinata sekarang laksana Dewi yang telah mengibaskan sayap ketegarannya, dan terbang tinggi meninggalkan pria yang dirundung kepedihan yang ia tuaikan padanya.

Rasa mual itu semakin menyelinap. Sama sekali tidak enak! Perutnya bergolak entah karena apa. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan dadanya pun demikian. Tak kalah menderaikan luka lara.

Kenapa Hinata melakukannya? Uh! Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hal yang ingin diperbaikinya? Kenapa waktu membawa banyak sekali perubahan padanya? Hinata benar-benar mengakhirinya di saat ia tengah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Apa memang sudah tak ada kesempatan untuknya? Apa ia tidak pantas hidup bersamanya? Tidak pantas menjadi suaminya?

Hinata mengelap sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya lantas berbalik menghadap, "cukup sampai di sini saja semuanya. Selamat tinggal." lirihnya seraya berjalan pelan meninggalkan pria yang menahan isak tangisnya agar tak keluar.

"Hinata.." Naruto meratapi penderitaannya saat ini. Nama Hinata yang ia suarakan begitu menyakitkan. Bagaikan ia menyulam lukanya sendiri dengan melesakkan nama itu.

Lututnya jatuh menghantam tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangisnya pecah menyebabkan air mata turun menderas.

"Hwaaarghhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Ia beringsut meraih tiang penyangga. Sembari menahan perihnya ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Tubuhnya menghantam pintu kayu yang barusan digebraknya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Dadanya nyeri hebat. Ngilu dahsyat bergejolak. Entahlah. Pada dasarnya sakit ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Air mata tak henti-hentinya menuruni garis rahang yang biasanya tegas itu. Ia memang seorang pria. Tak apa kan jika ia menangis? Apa salah? Kendati ia adalah pria tak menjadi alasan untuk pantang menangis. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia tak tahu diri yang buta arah.

Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Pantaskah penyesalan ini?

Bahkan ia sendiri ragu apakah ia pantas menyesali semua perbuatannya. Segalanya berjalan tanpa ia duga akan sebegini rumitnya. Begini sakitnya.

Ia memang memulai hubungan ini dengan cara yang salah. Pernikahan ini adalah kesalahan. Pernikahan yang sudah diakhiri Hinata hanya memupuk kesedihan dan penderitaan. Namun ia idak menyangka. Tidak pernah menduga bahwa sakitnya begini menyiksa. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ia akan mengalaminya, penyesalan tiada batas. Sesal ini terus menghantui hidupnya. Mengoyak hatinya lamat-lamat. Hingga perlahan tapi pasti egonya luruh. Semua harga dirinya tak bernilai apapun lagi. Dirinya bagai tiada arti.

Perasaannya rumit. Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya tercecer berantakan. Ia laksana tak memiliki haluan. Bingung, gusar. Serasa hidup tak memihak padanya.

Keadaan ini bermula dari kebenciannya pada Hinata. Tentu saja, ia masih ingat betul hal ini. Naruto tertawa menurunkan luncuran air mata lainnya.

Ternyata hal yang buruk memang selalu berakhir buruk ya? Jika begitu, apa jika ia tak membenci Hinata. Jika ia tak menikahi Hinata karena amarah sesaatnya. Jika ia tak menyakiti Hinata terlalu dalam. Semuanya akan berakhir indah? Begitukah?

Atau ini memang takdirnya?

Menggelikan sekali!

...

Lalu apa yang aku harapkan sekarang?

Hinata sudah tidak menginginkanku. Menyedihkan sekali aku merasakan hal ini. Ketika hidupku tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkannya.

Dia tidak membutuhkanku. Bahkan Hinata tampak bahagia tanpa kehadiranku.

Apa wanita dalam penjara derita itu akhirnya berbahagia?

Benarkah kau sudah mengerti arti bahagiamu?

Bagaimana denganku Hinata?

"Aaakhh.."

Manusia busuk! Aku sungguh muak dengan diri ini.

Aku mungkin terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sejak kapan? Dan, bagaimana bisa?

Aku tidak tahu! Meskipun aku tahu tidak akan ada gunanya. Sudah terlambat. Ikatan ini tidak ada artinya. Rumah tangga yang beberapa bulan kujalani bersamamu percuma.

Ya! Aku tahu semua salahku. Keegoisanku, kebengisanku, sisi-sisi burukkulah yang menyebabkan hal ini.

Bilamana tak ada penyesalan, barangkali aku tak menyadari cinta yang kupunya. Kendati secercah rasa namun begitu besarnya melesatkan panah luka.

Apa aku terlalu mudah menyimpulkan segalanya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa saja yang si brengsek itu katakan padamu?"

Hinata mengulum senyum paksa, "entahlah. Yang pasti aku sudah mengakhirinya."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Mendesah pelan ia lalu berjalan mendekat, "Jadi.. Cincin itu, akhirnya kau menghancurkannya?" tanyanya melirik jari yang semula bertengger benda manis di sana.

Tertawa hambar Hinata lantas meraba permukaan jari-jemarinya. Menatap pilu bekas benda yang tak lagi didapati ada pada jari manisnya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kak Itachi, bukankah aku harus terus melangkah?" ucapnya.

Itachi tertegun.

"Sekarang aku sudah merelakannya. Kehilangan anak itu, mengakhiri hubungan yang menyakitkan bagiku. Melepaskan... Naruto-kun. Mungkin satu tahun memang belum cukup untuk benar-benar melepaskannya. Aku sudah mencoba sekuat yang aku bisa. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa di sini sakitnya kembali terasa. Aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya. Apa pilihanku benar? Apa dengan melepaskan ikatan dengannya akan menghilangkan semua luka yang pernah ada?"

Hinata melirik Itachi yang tak kunjung menanggapi perkataannya.

Ia beralih duduk di atas sofa. Menyentuh bahan halusnya. Mendadak sekelumit perasaan rindu menyergapnya. Ia rindu pada sentuhan mantan suaminya. Meskipun sentuhan-sentuhan dulu itu tidak didasari cinta namun rasanya begitu jelas menjejak di seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

"Hinata.. Apa sekarang tandanya kau mau memulainya kembali? Apa kau sudah mau... menerimaku?"

Lamunan Hinata tersentak. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berniat mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang sempat melekat di otaknya tadi.

"Maaf Kak. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak masalah. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah siap dengan perasaanku." Ujar Itachi gamblang. Rautnya santai mengatakan hal itu, tanpa secuilpun tekanan nampak di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mana Hinata?"

Itachi mendengus, "apa belum jelas semua yang sudah dikatakannya?"

"Mana Hinata?!" Ulang Naruto. Ia memberi penekanan pada ulasan ulangnya.

Ia menghela napas bosan lantas mendecak.

"Hinata!"

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang terpaku di kusen pintu.

Satu menit terpekur dalam lamunan Hinata tersadar beberapa saat kemudian ketika Naruto menguraikan kata, "Hinata.. kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." sahut Hinata acuh. Ia melengos, menghindari kontak mata dengan mantan suaminya.

"Jelas banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Hinata, kau tidak bisa begitu saja memutuskan pernikahan ini hanya dengan menghancurkan cincin itu."

Hinata melayangkan tatapan tegas, "lantas apa yang kau mau aku lakukan?"

"Dengar Hinata. Cincin itu hanya simbol. Kau tidak boleh menganggapnya arti hubungan sakral. Kau masih istriku. Jadi, kembalilah bersamaku."

Bibir itu tak kuasa menahan senyum sinisnya tidak menguar. Mengerling pria itu seakan menantang, "Jadi maksudmu... Sekarang kau mengakuiku sebagai istrimu?"

Naruto terdiam. Perkataan Hinata tak ayal membungkam mulutnya untuk menyanggah.

"Huh! Haha.. Konyol! Gila! Lelucon macam apa itu? Kau kira siapa yang membuatku seperti ini? Sepertinya sedang ada yang lupa dengan kebrengsekan yang pernah dilakukannya."

Pria itu masih bungkam. Seraya otaknya memutar kepingan-kepingan memori yang pernah singgah di dalamnya. Ia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan menyakiti wanita ini.

"Kukira kau sudah sadar. Pernikahan itu tidak pernah ada. Pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah ada. Karena apa? Tidak ada cinta. Pernikahan itu hanya permainan manusia yang buta karena cinta." Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Lupakan semua yang pernah ada. Lupakan aku. Lagipula... Bukankah kau membenciku? Untuk apa datang kemari seolah mengemis belas kasih. Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri kau tahu?"

"Sudah cukup Nyonya?"

Hinata terhenyak.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Pertama, aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Perlakuanku padamu, kebencianku, segala kekejaman yang kulakukan padamu. Kedua, aku sangat sadar. Aku menyesal. Andai bisa kuulang, aku ingin menikahimu dengan cara yang benar. Ketiga, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?"

Wanita itu menunduk. Rasanya perih seketika mendengar kata demi kata Naruto yang menggetarkan hatinya. Meskipun ia berlagak tegar, namun hatinya tetap saja rapuh. Ia sensitif dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Terlebih, Naruto bilang bahwa ia.. Mencintainya?

Rasa sakit membelenggunya. Sakit. Selalu sakit ketika ia harus berurusan dengan hal sederhana tapi rumit ini. Kenapa mesti ia yang harus merasakannya? Semua tingkah Naruto sekarang yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat ia gelisah. Membuat pagar pembatas yang dibangunnya runtuh sedetik saja mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya.

"Huh.. Kau memang sudah gila!" tukas Hinata.

"Dan aku gila karenamu Hinata. Berhentilah berpura-pura tegar di hadapanku. Kenapa? Apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk kau bisa menerimaku? Apa alasanmu Hinata? Kau masih mencintaiku. Sangat jelas bahwa kau masih sangat mencintaiku. Iya kan?"

Hinata membuang muka, "kau terlalu percaya diri Namikaze. Sejak kapan aku mencintai pria sepertimu? Dan juga.. Kau jangan berlagak tahu banyak hal tentangku."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, meraih bahu kecil yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya. Ia mendekap pelan tubuh wanita yang pernah menjadi istrinya itu. Walaupun sampai saat ini pun ia masih menganggap wanita ini istrinya.

Ia terkesiap. Tubuhnya serasa dilem di tempat.

"Hinata... Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, kembalilah..".

Getaran suara Naruto tertangkap membran timpaninya. Ia menangis, tetes-tetes air mata berkumpul di pelupuk, lalu terjun bebas membawa butir sesak yang membengkak.

Aroma ini sangat dirindukannya. Aroma tangguh yang dulu setiap malam ia harapkan untuk merasakannya.

Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa segalanya terjadi setelah ia menyerah-tidak! berhenti?

Rasanya seperti mimpi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Ia pasti bahagia jika ia merasakannya dulu. Sekarang tak lagi sama. Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya ia menerima perlakuan Naruto yang berbalik mengejarnya. Tidak boleh! Ini tidak boleh. Hinata tidak boleh begitu saja menerima Naruto dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mengingkari tekadnya sendiri. Tidak boleh!

"Lepaskan..." lirih Hinata. Isak tangisnya keluar bersahutan dengan air mata yang menjejaki pipinya.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan wanita ini. Ia enggan melepaskan wanita yang kini ia inginkan.

Sudah cukup enam bulan dengan kepalsuan. Dengan ikatan semu. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan lebih baik mulai sekarang. Naruto ingin kehidupannya kembali normal. Keluarga yang utuh, dengan Hinata sebagai istrinya.

Ia ingat, dulu ia selalu bersetubuh dengan Hinata tanpa cinta. Melakukan hal intim dengan nafsu birahinya. Hinata pasti mengira bahwa ia melakukan semua itu dengan kesadaran mengambang. padahal Naruto seringkali melakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Tentu saja Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Lepaskan.."

Suara lirih Hinata kembali terdengar. Naruto mengendurkan dekapannya. Sejenak ia tenggelam dalam pikiran masa lalunya.

Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto keras.

Pria itu tersentak. Ia menatap Hinata pilu.

Hinata mengelap air mata di sekitar wajahnya. Dadanya bergetar. Punggungnya berguncang.

Sesak!Sesak! Sesak!

Nyeri. Perih.

"Lupakan bahwa kau pernah menjumpai wanita sepertiku dalam hidupmu. Pergilah, dan jangan menemuiku lagi. Aku.. sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Manik Naruto membulat. Bibirnya bergetar.

Akhirnya! Ternyata beginilah akhirnya. Hinata benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

Pada akhirnya ia dihadapkan dengan semua hal buruk semacam ini sebagai balasan.

Sakit tiada tergambarkan. Sakit begitu sakitnya. Laksana hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping kini terkoyak hingga menjadi remah-remah bahkan partikel paling kecil yang terhempas udara.

Ia berlalu meninggalkan masa lalu. Meraih masa sekarang dengan jalan terbaik yang ia pilih. Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya keras. Tubuhnya bersandar pada balik pintu. Isakannya menguat. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kondisinya begitu memilukan. Kesemua bagian sensitif tubuhnya serta merta menyerukan kesakitannya. Kakinya melengkung, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merosot, beringsut menubruk lantai yang dingin.

Naruto menahan napas. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi badan. Rahangnya kaku, mengeras.

"Tch.. Sial!"

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang Naruto."

Safir itu menatap tajam pada oniks yang seakan menggambarkan seberapa dalam ia direndahkan.

Naruto berjalan cepat. Sekilas sebelum melewati Itachi ia sempat menyenggol bahu tegap itu kasar. Merebakkan aura permusuhan.

**Toktok**

"Hinata? Keluarlah! Dia sudah pergi." ujar Itachi lembut.

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Menunggu beberapa saat namun belum juga Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hinata?"

**Cklek**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kecemasan menggelantung pada mimik Itachi.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ia menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa." ulasnya sengau.

Tangan kekarnya menumpu pada mahkota indigo wanita itu. Ia mengelusnya pelan. Sembari menenangkan kekalutan Hinata Itachi berkata, "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk terus melangkah ke depan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menyangkal perasaan itu. Kau jelas masih sangat mencintai Naruto,"

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan, "kejarlah dia. Kembalilah padanya Hinata. Lagipula bukankah Naruto mencintaimu sekarang? Apalagi yang kau ragukan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal Hinata. Berilah Naruto kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya."

"Aku tidak-"

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Bukan egomu."

Hinata tak lagi menyanggah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi adalah benar? Apa ia harus mempercayai pria itu?

Itachi berkata tulus,"Hinata, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan."

"Kak.. Itachi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Berlari cukup jauh dari tempatnya sampai sini sungguh menguras tenaga. Keringat mengucur membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia mendongak, memandang gerbang tinggi di hadapannya. Tangannya meraba permukaan besi yang tidak juga berkarat. Tempat ini.. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kemari. Untuk apa kemari?

Eh?

Mendadak ia tersentak. Untuk apa ia di sini? Tempat yang menjadi kenangan buruknya selama ini. Kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini? Bagaimana bisa kakinya mengayun langkah sampai kemari? Ia tidak tahu! Hinata tidak tahu menahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia berlari setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ia tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa sehingga begitu saja berlari. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan ada bus sebagai sarana transportasi. Bodohnya ia yang begitu ceroboh dengan berlari sejauh ini. Ada apa dengannya?

Hey Hinata bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Rasanya seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu diri. Aku bukan lagi Hinata istrinya. Aku hanya wanita yang bukan siapa-siapa. Huh!

Hey kaki dungu! Kenapa kau berlari sampai sini? Apa yang membuatmu kemari?

"_Hinata, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan."_

Apa benar? Apa benar ini yang hatiku inginkan?

Hey hati! Mengapa kau menginginkanku kembali ke tempat ini? Apa alasanmu?

"_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk terus melangkah ke depan, tapi bukan berarti kau harus membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menyangkal perasaan itu. Kau jelas masih sangat mencintai Naruto."_

Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta? Cin-ta?

Benarkah hati? Benarkah karena cinta kau membawaku ke sini?

Sulit mempercayainya sungguh! Haha.. Mungkin logikaku kembali bermasalah. Jelas-jelas aku sudah menolaknya. Aku sudah menolak Naruto. Menolak permintaannya, menolah pernyataannya.

Apa tidak punya muka sehingga aku bisa kemari?

Hinata idiot! Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu? Di mana malumu itu?

'Pulang saja. Kau hanya akan tambah menderita jika kembali ke rumah itu.'

'Masuklah. Ada kebahagiaan yang menantimu di sana.'

"Akkhh..!"

Ia maju satu langkah. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya bergerak membuka gerbang itu.

Sedetik... Dua detik. Beberapa detik saja terasa sangat lama. Ia menatap lurus apa yang apa di balik pintu gerbang besar ini.

Matanya membulat. Darahnya berdesir menyelak cepat; napasnya terhenti sesaat.

Akh! Sakit lagi.

Bukan di hati, tapi di rongga dada bagian kiri.

Kemana kau hati? Biasanya kau yang paling merasa sakit. Kenapa sekarang kau bagai tiada eksistensinya.

Uh!

Semu.

Aneh.

Sulit didefinisikan.

Lelah. Barangkali hatiku sudah benar-benar meninggalkan tubuh ini. Mungkin dia juga teramat lelah dengan penderitaan selama ini. Tidak masuk akal. Memang demikian. Lantas apa alasan yang logis daripadanya? Entahlah.

Deg.. Deg

Siapa wanita pirang itu? Kenapa dia dan Naruto-kun berpelukan seperti itu?

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Hidungnya ngilu, serasa arus deras tengah melewatinya.

Apa dia istrinya? dan bayi di kereta itu anak mereka? Siapa sebenarnya? Tapi dia bilang dia hanya menikah denganku. Apa dia berdusta?

Uh! Entahlah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

Tapi... sakit di sini.

Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Yang saat ini kurasa... Aku terluka untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aku merasa kembali dikhianati. Aku seperti dihempaskan ke jurang paling dasar untuk hitungan yang tak kutahu ke berapa. Baru beberapa saat saja aku ingin merisaukan egoku dan mencoba kembali padanya. Kenapa dia menerjangku dengan luka yang sama? Luka yang membawa kesengsaraan jiwa.

Semu! Kosong! Aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi, aku benar-benar seolah hancur. Raga ini hancur bersama tiap bagian sistemnya.

...

Cukup! Aku tak mau melanjutkannya! Aku muak! Aku lelah! Aku jenuh!

Sudah cukup!

Biarlah cerita ini berakhir sampai di sini saja. Benar-benar berakhir.

Aku tidak mau lagi merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku enggan mengalami kesakitan seperti sebelumnya lagi.

Tidak! Dan tidak akan pernah!

Di mana kau yang baru saja mengemis cintaku? Memintaku kembali padamu?

Brengsek! Bajingan! Seorang Namikaze Naruto memanglah bajingan.

Kasar?

Aku tidak lagi peduli.

Kau yang membuatku begini. Kau yang mengenalkan aku dengan kosa kata tak patut ini.

Apa? Tidakkah yang kukatakan ini benar?

Tidak perlu terkejut dengan polahku yang sekarang.

Aku bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah lembut dan mudah peduli.

Aku adalah..

Hyuuga Hinata yang kau ciptakan dari kebengisanmu! Dari segala penderitaan karenamu!

Akulah Hyuuga Hinata yang terlahir dari semua luka ini.

Mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah mengingat apapun lagi tentangku. Demikian halnya dengan aku. Aku akan melupakanmu. Bahkan menyingkirkanmu paksa dari kehidupanku.

Aku tidak peduli apapun lagi! Tidak akan peduli!

Tidak peduli dengan semua sisi baikku. Aku tidak mau memperhitungkan itu lagi. Mulai saat ini.. Aku menjadi seorang yang baru. Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang kuat. Wanita yang tegar. Dan... Iblis yang akan menghancurkanmu perlahan-lahan. Fufufufu

Aku tahu kebencian ini tidak baik. Biarlah. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin menjadi orang yang membuatmu mengerti apa itu penderitaan! Apa itu kesakitan!

Terpuruklah kau Namikaze Narutoo!

Terkutuklah kau wahai bajingan penabur luka pada diri ini.. Terkutuklah kau NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiks... Hiks...

Terpuruklah kau... pria yang kucintai.

Sekian dan terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Shion, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat kacau Naruto."

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu padaku. Nanti Gaara bisa salah paham tentang kita."

Shion menghembuskan napas pasrah, "yaya.. Baiklah Tuan."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Matanya menatap sosok mungil di kereta bayi. Dengan senyum tipis ia memegang tangan kecil sang bayi, "halo jagoan kecil.. Wah.. kau tampan sekali ya.." tak dipungkiri ia merasa bahwa ialah pria paling bodoh di seluruh dunia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dengan kehadiran buah hati sanggup membuat jiwanya tenang. Kendati bayi yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah darah dagingnya.

Andai bayi Hinata mampu hidup sampai sekarang, pasti ia menjadi pria paling bahagia di seluruh jagad raya.

'Haha.. bermimpilah untuk hal itu'

Shion menatap nanar pada sepupu iparnya, "hem.. Pasti kau pakan bahagia ya kalau anak itu masih ada." ucapnya pelan.

Naruto melirik Shion yang tampak sedih dengan nasib dirinya.

"Huh... Mungkin ini adalah karma. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. Walaupun Hinata sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi, tapi aku akan selalu melihatnya meski dari jauh."

Naruto mencubit pipi bayi itu gemas, "suatu saat, aku yakin Hinata akan kembali padaku."

"Semoga."

'Meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan itu.' mengingat ini Naruto tersenyum masam.

..

.

..

Hidup tak semudah alur sebuah sinetron yang sudah jelas kemana arahnya. Hidupku tak semudah itu untuk kutebak. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan hal ini terjadi padaku. Sungguh kesia-siaan hiduplah bagiku.

Hinata.. Dulu aku begitu membencimu. Aku menikahimu karena aku membencimu.

Tapi sekarang tak lagi begitu.

Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu yang selama ini kusakiti.

Bolehkah aku... mengajukan permohonan?

Kenanglah aku. Jangan pernah lupakan! Meskipun sekarang kau membenciku. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk membuangku dari hati dan ingatanmu.

Cukup.

Aku pun sudah tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini.

Hinata... Wanita yang (pernah) kubenci, wanita yang (kini) kucintai.

Apabila antara cinta dan benci berbeda tipis, bolehkah aku mengharapkan cintamu kembali bersemi kepadaku?

...

.

.

.

.

NAMIKAZE NARUTO, aku MEMBENCIMU!

Biarlah kini keadaan berbalik padamu.

Sekarang kaulah yang kubenci. Kaulah yang pantas tersakiti. Kaulah yang harus merasakan semua luka ini.

Pria yang kubenci, pria yang (pernah) kucintai.

Hey Narutooo! Enyahlah dari hidup iniiiiiiiiiiiii!

.

.

.

**Fin**.

* * *

Oh ya, aku baca artikel katanya di Jepang proses perceraian Cuma ngundang pendeta terus cincin pernikahannya dihancurkan pake palu. Kurang lebih gitu. Tapi di sini Hinata menghancurkannya sendiri pake batu. Dan dianggap sudah bercerai (asumsi pribadi Hinata).

sebelum sy hengkang nih saya kasih penjelasan, soalnya ada bbrp yg bingung. Wajar sih, soalnya sy membuat fic lbh suka dg konflik internal dan agak implisit biasanya.

*Itachi cuma penengah, dia cinta sm Hime, tp perannya skdr itu doang, penengah. Ya walaupun akhirnya NH gak bersatu lg.

at all saya gak buat Hime sm chara lain. sy pairingin Hinata cuma sama Naruto, tp kalo Naruto bs sm yg lain. ya mskipun sy NHL jg. Hehe

*Shion? Lihat sudut pandang Hinata yg di gerbang. Dia lihat Naru sm wanita kan? itulah Shion, yg bikin dia salah paham. Padahal Shion itu istrinya Gaara, sepupu jauh Naruto. Tp dia gx dimunculin di sini.

*Sasuke pergi jauh biar bs move on.

*Hinata akhirnya memutuskan utk mencoba membalikkan keadaan, dg dia yg membenci Naru, dan Naru yg dia sakiti. Jd akhirnya gini, pria yang kubenci, pria yang kusakiti.

*Naruto jd pihak yg lemah, pkknya berbalik sm Hinata. Itu balasan buatnya. Dia akan ngejar Hime terus.

*Hinata ttp gak ada hubungan khusus sm Itachi, dia cuma nganggep kakak. Dan Itachi adlh orang yg akan membantu balas dendamnya.

udah segitu aja.

Oh ya, dr awal sampe akhir tuh sy pakai POV orang ketiga sebenarnya, tp byk POV orang pertamanya jg tanpa tanda. (1st person for Naru dan Hina)

Ada lagi yg bingung? silahkan tanyakan pada saya. XD fufufu

atau ada yg ttp pengen happy ending? kalo begitu.. Buatlah ending yg happy dlm pikiran kalian haghag XD

#foryou

**amu B : **gak usah bingung, buat mudah aja.

pake aja kemungkinan2 yg tjd, gak perlu mikir terlalu logically. haha

ya.. emang perlu bgt tuh.

fufufu..

**uchiha hana : **iyaa.. angst kan? haha

hn, berat sbnrnya buat Saku mati.

itu.. kan Sasu blm pulih lg di RS. masa bs sm Hinata. **

tp ada benarnya jg sih #apaan

aaaaa gak tauuuu eroragain

**zae hime : **wkwkwk.

jgn dong. mending sukanya sm aku aja #plak

jelas gak ada Sasuhina di sini soalnya.

yosh!

: yoshhhh okayyy

arigato anna

**kensuchan : **yosh... gak. Ternyta emang sy gak bs ubah lgi. Dr awal niatnya gak hap end n ternyata emang gak hap end. ini malah kacau balau gak tau kemana arahnya. (gakjelas)

**namikaze trueblue : **wkwkwk.. niat bgt nyukurinnya.. XD haha, tp dia pantas dg ini.

**alluka chan :** dia kan udah pergi. sama orang yg peduli dgnya..

hwee? jgn mengharapkan hal itu.. #pasangwatados nih baca yg ini.

sekitar tiga bulanan.

**Yassir : **haihai Kaaaaaaaakkkk.. kata-katanya indah ya tu, haha

huum, eksistensi seseorang yg biasanya terjangkau oleh mata udah gak terlihat sama sekali. ya pasti merasa ada hal yg berbeda lah..

dia pria sejati yg akan menjadi penengah masalah Naruhina. **

hehe, iya. Kalo toh gak di sini, kan bs di fic yg lain XD

**Guest** : jgn sampe ngrasaian hal itu lah.. yg baik-baik aja.

Yosh.. sok atuh. XD

iya.. gara-gara Sakura mati Sasuke-kun skrg jd milikku #dibacokrame2

eh.. gak gak. Gak ada Sasuhina ya..

okay!

**Reny : **bener. Tp yg ini niat tanpa perhitungan.

**Guest : **okay fix!

yah tiga bulanan lah.. yg blm sampe setahun pokoknya. ya iyalah

haha, kali ini time skip total setahun dg skip yg beberapa bulan itu.

**Mikuru** : okay hai

hem ya.. ada di part ini, tp Cuma selingan aja. Gak beneran ada kok. #eh?

Yosh!

**amex** : hola... amexki chan yg paling unyuuuuu :3 kk

gak kemana-mana kok, tetap ada di fic ini #plak

haha.. yah, alurnya emang udah dibuat gitu kok. Yapz, jelas dong. Part ini bagiannya utk itu. Ya. walaupun jadinya tmbh gak karuan. Wkwk, saya lagi eror soalnya.. XD

**ika-chan** : yah.. coba kamu santet dia biar menderita semenderita-deritanya. XD

kk urusan itu kuasa Tuhan kan? hehe..

anak? sayangnya...

fufufu.. baca aja part ini. #dilempar

**meong chan** : whoa.. unyu bgt namanya :3

oh ya? kan angst..

Yosh...

**Soputan** : Thanks guy

**ailla**.. : TBC.. Ini udah new updated

**Ayzhar** : bingung ya? haha... yg buat aja bingung #buagh

udah takdirnya Sakura.. wkwk

aduh.. kok pd mengharapkan anak Hinata ya.. Kamu baca aja deh? wakakaka.. jgn bantai saya loh setelah ini.

padahal awalnya endingnya gx spt ini. Tp gak tau kenapa saya eror gini. haha #curhatbo'?

XD okay, gue suka gaya lo.. fufufu ^^

**Durara** : udah.. skrg sy gak rela kalo di sini Hime kembali sama Naru. #sokbuangmuka

**Guest** : Neji mati.. Haha, #bhskasarlotau? ups

eh.. hehe.. baca aja deh ni.. tp jgn apa-apain saya loh ntar.. hweeeeee Sasuke-kunnnnnn!

**chan** : yah tunggu waktunya aja. Pasti ada saatnya sendiri XD

yosh! thanks girl

**Zecka Fujioka **: Mooooooooooommm #hug

gak tau.. hehe.. sesukanya aja kalo mencet, ya kadang shift-nya gak ketekan, atau emang suka dg tanda itu? gak tau. haha

hikshiks... Mu terharu mom.. Iya, mom tenang aja. Mu gak akan mengalami hal itu. Mom tahu kan, Mu orangnya pantang menyerah yooooooooooooooo!

Arigato berkali-kali. XD

**Sherinaru** : whooooa.. hehe

iya, itu masuk alur kok.

wahh.. kalo itu mah gak ada.. Sasu gak ada rasa khusus sm Hime. n lagian ada chara lain yg masuk.

**yuyu** : wuihhh... jangan pelototin saya gitu dong #lebay (apaan)

gimana ya? hehe.. tp malah gak nih #kaburrrrrrrr

**dylanNHL** : ya.. nih update.

walaupun ngaret. uh, sy sibuk, byk ulangan n tugas. miskin kuota. WB akut stadium 4. wahaaaa parah deh. n juga kmrin2 adik saya sempat masuk RS. Kacau deh pokonya. #haha jadi curhat nih ceritanya?

fufufu sorry lah XD

**Rakyat Pasundan** : okay fix!

/

/

Yosh guys... Terimakasih atas segala apresiasi kalian... Walaupun endingnya menjengkelkan gini, gak apa ya? Anggap aja ini emang yg terbaik buat Hinata. Krn rasanya gak pantas Naruto kembali sama Hinata. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Hime mau memaafkannya dan hubungan mereka akan lebih baik dr sebelumnya. So, silahkan imajinasikan kehidupan NH yg happy spt itu ya XD

salam ceria kembali

Wassalamu'alaikum Warokhmatullahi Wabarokatuh.

***Aimore Cha**

**Bye**


End file.
